Alohomora Duo: A Collection of Oneshots
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: Alohomora Duo! Unlock a collection of drabbles that features any of the character from our Harry Potter world! All drabbles are AU, unless mentioned. Written for any challenges I participate, mainly Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Written for the Battlefield Wars (Battle #5): The Inquisitorial Squad (Cadet #1)**

 **Headlining Character: Rita Skeeter**

 **Assisting Character: Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Prompts**

 **(word) Almighty**

 **(word) Scribble**

 **(emotion) Distraught**

 **(object) Parchment**

 **(word) Frantic**

 **Word Count: 1,005**

* * *

 **BELLATRIX LESTRANGE:**

 **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S RIGHT HAND WOMAN**

 _By Rita Skeeter, Reporter for the Daily Prophet_

Hello dearest readers! As always, your favourite reporter is here to provide you with your daily dose of excellence. Today we continue our Death Eater feature;the 'DE Column', which explores the darkest secrets of those who blindly followed the man who ruled the world. This week's featured Death Eater is Bellatrix Lestrange; the infamous and formidable woman who was, for a time, one of the most influential women in the world.

This witch has been working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named since he first rose to power, and I am lucky enough to be conducting the first successful interview with the Dark Lord's most prominent soldier and strategist.

Moving on to a little background information. Lestrange studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and was a member of the Slytherin House. One must avoid being prejudiced of course, but it is difficult to believe that there can be no connection here, for it is said that all of the darkest wizards, including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, were sorted into this house. Additionally, my sources tell me that Bellatrix Lestrange is the cousin of the notorious murderer Sirius Black. It seems that the Black family is making an unfortunate habit of getting themselves stuck in Azkaban, and now that both Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, have joined their cousins and other family members there, one can only imagine who will be next.

Unfortunately for the Black family reputation, it seems that this is not the first scandal to touch the family. Bellatrix's younger sister, Andromeda Tonks was disowned from the family many years ago, and appears to have nothing to say about the life and incarceration of her sister. Perhaps the final Black sister, Narcissa Malfoy will be the saving grace of this noble house, as she and her husband seem to be above such things. When I reached out to Mrs Malfoy, I found her highly co-operative, although she was unwilling discuss her sister as it is a topic deeply distressing to her.

One must admire the witch, no matter how briefly. Whatever you look down on her for, whatever bad decisions she has made, as modern women we cannot help but salute her. I would never argue that to follow the Dark Lord is a noble or wise calling, but by looking out for herself Lestrange rose to great power, and it is a shame that such wit and elegance was so easily corrupted.

As I sit here, in the small holding cell at Azkaban used for conducting interviews, I can see why the prison is so effective. It is cold, and grim. There is a feeling of misery in the air, as if those who enter are bound. These however, are conditions that I am willing to suffer for you my dear readers, to ensure that you receive my wonderful words!

Yes, even as I sit here in this quiet room, opposite the woman who is reputedly one of the most dangerous killers in the world, I find myself slightly afraid. The only sound is my quill as I scribble these words down on fresh parchment, frantic to ensure that I record every detail. Lestrange is not, as I had expected, upset. I had assumed she would be distraught, desperate even. I thought that her time in prison would cause her to lash out at me, but she simply sits opposite me, a slight smile on her face. Instead it is I who is upset, I who feel the tugging of empathy. I know, it is difficult to believe that someone as experienced as I feels emotional, but here my emotions are tugged about I am distraught at the situation, at the terrible place in which I find myself.

Her hair is unkempt, her eyes glimmer as if she knows some hidden secret. As I begin to question her, she watches me silently, refusing to speak. I am sorry readers, that I cannot record her answers as she has given no input.

However, she was not wholly quiet. As I stood up to leave, tired with this waste of my time, she tipped her chair back. With an almighty shriek she began to cackle loudly. I sat back down, sure that now I might get something out of her, but she simply laughed.

Readers, I can now confirm that the woman is completely deranged and utterly crazy. She appears to have no ability to think coherently and it is clear that despite appearances, Azkaban has broken her. This process may have been sped up as it has been months since she was allowed any kind of contact with her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Without him, she seems lost. There is, despite rumours, nothing special about her. Lestrange is no greater than any of the other prisoners to be found here.

However, there is a strange sort of beauty to her madness. Her hair, although a mess, retains some of its former deep colour. Her skin is porcelain pale, her lips full, her eyebrows somehow perfectly pointed. It is not until she reveals her true nature that it is possible to see the despair inside. I warn you now readers that she is dangerous. It seems that the Dark Lord was no fool when it came to choosing his followers, for I have never seen anyone as devoted as Bellatrix Lestrange,

There is no immediate cause for worry however, as it is hard to imagine Bellatrix ever leaving here, ever feeling the sun on her face or the grass below her feet again, and perhaps most unfortunately I am sure that she will never again get a decent hair cut.

And that, witches and wizards is it for today. Next week's edition of the 'DE Column' will throw some light on the dark circumstances surrounding Rabastan Letrange's troublesome childhood.


	2. Weasleys At The Mall

**Weasleys At The Mall**

"Go Mum and Dad go!" Ron said, a big grin on his face as he pushed his parents out of the door. "You'll miss the portkey!"

Arthur quietly chuckled as he allowed his youngest son push him out. Molly had tears running down her face as she hugged Ron as if he was her lifeline.

"Don't get in too much trouble Ronnie. We'll be back soon!" Molly sniffled.

It was the 28th of June. Arthur Weasley had given his name in a competition by the ministry and had won couple tickets to Spain. Whenever they had a chance, the elderly couple used to take their kids on a holiday wherever they went, but this time, it was just them. The Weasley kids had been extremely happy; they were finally getting the house to themselves for a whole week.

Two pops sounded and Ron pumped his fist in the air. Mission successful.

"Hey Gin? It's 7, aren't you supposed to go on a date with Harry?" Ron yelled after he had closed the door.

Ginny walked down the stairs looking suspicious. "I think Daphne is free tonight, isn't she? I think she should come here," she said, opening the closet and taking out her coat. Night tended to be quite cold.

Ron paled at the mention of his girlfriend. "N-No. She's not free tonight. And why should she be h-here?" he asked, stuttering a couple of times.

"Just because you are alone at home for tonight," she replied.

"I'm not, I'm going to visit Blaise," Ron replied with smug grin on his face. He seemed to be grinning a lot today. _Thank god that we befriended the Slytherins. Thank god_ Hermione _who started dating Malfoy._

"Okay then, bye bye Ron!" Ginny waved and apparated from the house.

"Good good, everybody is out, you are alone…. At least people think."

"Finally, a night to ourselves."

"Cheers to you Ronnie!"

Ron glared at the figure. "My name is _not_ Ronnie, its Ron," he angrily said.

The figure laughed. "For us, you are and will always be Ronnie!"

"Shut up George!"

"It's Fred," the figure replied. The wind blew and 'Fred's' hair blew.

"Shut up _George_!"

George grinned.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy are coming in-"

 _Pop! Pop! POP!_

"Merlin Charlie! You scared the hell out of me!" Ron yelped.

"Sorry bro," Charlie said, ruffling his hair (though it was awkward as he had to stand on tip toes to do so) "I'm just too excited."

"So, what do we do?" Percy asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them after Charlie had proclaimed his excitement.

"Go in the Muggle world!" Bill said.

The group of six proceeded outside and waited for Bill to lock up.

"Now, I've heard that the museums in the Muggle world are quite interesting. I think we ought o visit one," Percy said, ever the studious one.

"No way! The clubs are better!" Fred and George said together.

"Hey, why can't we visit the museum? At least we can see the bones of Dinosaur, you know, they're pretty similar to dragons," Charlie interjected.

"I vote for the club," Ron piped up.

"You know what, Ginny told me to pick up a dress from a shop in the… mall? Yes, the mall. I'm going to the mall, you go wherever you want," Bill said in an irate voice.

"Let's all go to the mall!" Percy said in an oddly enthusiastic voice as he walked in the house to change in muggle clothes.

* * *

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Ron gaped. Lights twinkled everywhere, people walked from one place to another, voices spoke at different times, children ran around and loud voices spoke from a box.

"What shop is it?" Charlie asked at he gazed at a small crystal figure of dragon on display.

"Umm… I don't know, actually, I can't remember. I just can remember the directions." Bill said as he stared at board with shop's name written on it.

"Weird," Ron muttered.

"Come on, we wanna check the arcade-"

"-And we can't do so-"

"-Until you pick up Ginny's dress!" Fred completed the sentence.

"Okay," Bill said as he finally found the name of the shop.

They walked to a shop which, according to their eyes, was the busiest. Girls walked in and out, some holding up dresses to their body while some walked around helping the girls. Some boys stood there, holding bags and bags of dresses as their girlfriends gave them clothes to hold.

"Excuse me? Could you please give us the dress for Ginny Weasley?" Percy asked a girl who was passing.

"I don't work here," the girl said and walked out rolling her eyes. Percy flushed and did his best to approach a desk in a dignified manner. His neck was deep red colored.

"I'm here to pick up Ginny Weasley's dress," he said when he reached the desk. The woman nodded and brought a red bag and handed it to him.

Percy nodded and walked to his 5 brothers, 4 of them sitting on the floor and laughing hard, much to the curious expressions of the passersby.

"I could have got it Percy," Bill said.

"I've got it. Let's go to our next stop." Percy said stiffly.

Soon they were in the arcade. Children whizzed by and parent ran to catch them. A desk stood in the corner of the room. Fred and George made a bee line to it and started inquiring. The man at the desk pointed at 3 boxes. Fred nodded and walked back to his brothers while George looked in the box.

"Okay. We have a mission my brothers. Those three boxes over there, hold some crystal figurines, 6 of dragons, 6 of some elves and 6 of unicorns. Each year they hold a competition in which the winners get figures of mythical creatures. And groups of six can participate in 3 games. Winner from each game will get one set of figures. We have to win it."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Showpieces are always to great to have, so shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Bill said and went to register their names.

"Groups, get ready. The first game is the dance game," a voice said. "The arrows will be glowing and you have to step on the arrows. For this game, we'll have 2 machines of three people, winning group will be the group with most points. First group: William, Charles, Percival, Fredrick, George and Ronald! Claps please!"

The six Weasleys walked to the middle of the room where 2 machines stood. Bill, Charlie and Percy took one machine while Fred, George and Ron took the other.

"Choose your music," a voice said.

Charlie and Ron clicked on the second option and music blared.

Suddenly a pink arrow lighted up.

"Ron jump!" Fred yelled. That broke the dam and the brothers started yelling.

"Charlie behind you!"

George not that one, _that_ one!"

"Bill stomp on it hard!"

"Ow Ron you were _not_ supposed to elbow me!"

"Come on Percy, no need to be dignified right now!"

"Hey jump on that!"

"Do a split Fred!"

"George you do first then tell me!"

"Game over," the same voice said. "You have score 1200 points."

"And if we count points from both machines this makes a grand total of 2600 points!" The man in suit, Derek said in a fat silver stick with a black ball attached to it.

7 more groups competed but in the end, it was the Weasleys who won by, drum roll please, 1 point!"

Next game was to play in a band. Ron chose the guitar, Charlie sat at the drums, Fred took an electric guitar, George became the background singer and Bill took the…. _Trumpet?_ Percy stood in the middle of the stage staring at everybody.

"I have to….. s-sing?" He asked. George solemnly nodded.

"Let's do it!" they yelled together and started the playing.

Percy gulped and stood in front of the mic. "For all those who believe in magic, I'll be singing a song about magic. It's called 'A cauldron full of hot strong love'. And here it goes."

Percy started singing as his brothers adjusted to play a different tune. While they were playing, they kept a serious face. But it was only a matter of time their façade broke.

 _That's right!_

 _I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_

 _It's a recipe so rare_

 _There's no potion or elixir that_

 _Could ever quite compare!_

 _Oh, such thrills await_

 _'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed_

 _Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love_

 _It's all the magic you'll ever need_

"Thank you! And as for the lyrics, I myself have written it, inspired by the many stories I've read. Thank you again!" Percy said and bowed.

The moment the six stepped down, each brother laughed, with the exception of one affronted looking Percy.

Last round was the easiest for them. They had to arm wrestle.

20 minutes and many sore hands later, the Weasleys went to collect their prizes.

"Did I forget that these pieces are limited stock? Or something like that?" Fred said as he cradled a crystal elf.

"Great!" Percy said as he stared at the little crystal figurine.

"We should totally do it again!" Ron said as they walked out of the mall to encounter cool air.

"And we can, 'cause Mum and Dad are out for the whole week! Not to mention, Ginny will be too," George added.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked curiously.

"You know when I went out for a minute? Ginny sent me a patronus and told me that she will be staying with Hermione for a week. Malfoy has to go out for a week," George said, flicking his hair.

"Great!" The brothers grinned at the thought.

* * *

 **A.N.: Maybe totally unrealistic, but that's how I see how it happens when the Weasleys go to the mall. I wanted to add more, but couldn't because it exceeded 3,000 words and I couldn't cut it or it would seem incomplete. Anyways.**

 **This chapter is for Arthimancy Assignment of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **This chapter has 1,632 words excluding the A.N. and chapter name.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Over and out**


	3. A Beginning Of New Love

**A Beginning Of New Love**

Hermione stared at the board. Professor Slughorn had said that there will be random partners for the potion they were going to brew, but one pair just could not be 'random'.

 _Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan_

The day her sixth year started, she had realized (as weird as it may be) that she was crushing on Seamus. Her, Hermione Jean Granger, goody-goody two shoes, teacher's pet, not a girly girl, _crushing_.

"Hermione, come on, today's potion is difficult. We should start early," the all too familiar Irish accented voice said.

Hermione turned to her right. Seamus was grinning as he took out his book.

"You're right. I'll just go and bring the ingredients," she said and proceeded to the small room at the corner of the dungeon.

"Now now, what do I need?" Hermione murmured to herself. "Okay, moonstone, hellebore, porcupine quills and unicorn horn. I really wonder why on earth is Professor Slughorn making us prepare draught of peace."

She picked up the needed things and made her way back to the table. Walking steadily due to the numerous bottles (she preferred having all her things before she started working on her potion) and to her chagrin, tripped.

"Careful there Hermione, you could have hurt yourself," Seamus said, concern shining in her eyes. She blushed.

"Thanks for catching me, we should really start working," she said. "First we have to crush the moonstone to a powder.

"I'll do it, you prepare the cauldron," Seamus said, already busy in crushing the moonstone.

Seconds turned to minutes and those minutes in hours. Hermione and Seamus worked fervently for the 2 hrs of the double potion periods, stirring and crushing. Every couple of minutes, Hermione had pull Seamus so he wouldn't start a fire.

"Seamus not that one!" Hermione yelled as she knocked the pinch of crushed unicorn horn from his hand. He sheepishly picked up the bottle of hellebore.

"20 minted remaining! I need you to bottle up your potion in 10 minutes!" Professor Slughorn announced.

"We need to increase our speed, we need to increase our speed. Oh I could have finished it much faster," Hermione mumbled as she dropped a pinch of porcupine quills. It turned tan. "More quills more quills."

"And…. Time up! Bottle up your potions!"

Hermione dipped a bottle in the potion and bought it up. "Sparkling white color," Hermione said, relief evident in her voice.

"Very good Ms. Granger," Professor Slughorn said "I'm sure you'll get amazing marks."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled and walked to her table to pack up her bag. Anote fell out from her potions textbook.

 _HG,_

 _6:00 pm. Today. Astronomy tower._

 _SF_

Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait for it.

* * *

"Seamus? Are you there?" Hermione called.

No answer.

"Seamus?" She repeated, getting a bit uncomfortable. She did so another couple of times.

"SEAMUS?!" She finally yelled, bordering on hysteria. "This better not be a joke or you'll pay!"

A soft chuckled echoed in the tower. Hermione spun of the balls of her leg to see a huffing and puffing boy.

"Sorry" Huff "Hermione 'Puff "I had to" Huff "Make sure that" Puff "Everything was perfect," he said.

Hermione smiled. She seriously liked the adorable look on his face.

Seamus produced a rose from behind his back. A note was attached to the bottom and 'Read Me' was written on top of it. She opened it and it read:

 _Hermione Jean Granger, I like you a lot, will you do the honor of becoming me girlfriend?_

Hermione jumped and hugged him. Only one word was whispered.

"Yes!"

* * *

A.N.: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry:

Speed Drabbles


	4. A Mother's Vow

**A Mother's Vow**

She had always had an amazing life. Dressing like a queen, buying beautiful things, wearing jewelry and living like a queen was a normal part of her day to day life. Even when she had married Arcturus Black II, she imagined her life to be the same. Her whole family were pureblood frantic, so were his husband's family. They Yaxleys, with the exception of her mother, were in fact greater pureblood frantic than the Blacks.

"Lysandra?" a soft voice called. Lysandra Black opened her eyes. The soft sunlight poured through the window and hit her directly on her face. Her eyes sought the origin of the voice and found a woman with blond hair leaning over her.

"You ought not to live in such isolation, my child," Her mother whispered. Lysandra groaned. She knew her mother was right, but she just could not do it.

"I have done a dreadful thing mother; this is the perfect punishment for me," she replied.

"No my child, it's not a dreadful thing. You have certainly gone against your husband's decision, but it was an accident," her mother said, stroking her hair. Lysandra glanced at the little boy sleeping beside her. The boy was so sweet, his brown hair shining in the light of the sun. She had never meant it to happen, it just had.

"Don't berate yourself, sweetheart," her mother admonished her in a gentle voice. She was tired; after all, giving birth was no small deal.

"I must leave this place for a while and travel far away, Arcturus is out, there will be no problem for me," Lysandra said, eyes shining with determination. Her mother sighed.

"Very well," she said "If that is your wish, I will not stop you. Just….. Take care. I'll always love you. Come back to me soon my child," her mother said in a very tearful voice.

Lysandra nodded. "I will Mother."

* * *

She clutched the small bundle to her chest as she walked in the woods. He black cloak billowed in the wind as she walked deeper inside. Her black clothing, black robes and cloak, helped her hide in an amazing way. When she reached to the middle of a clearing, she stopped and took out her wand. She pointed her wand to a huge rock and transfigured it in a small hut. She walked inside and conjured up a cot. Laying the baby on it, she walked outside in search of some fruits.

Walking for 15 minutes, she saw a huge apple tree. Luckily, it was time for harvest and big, plump and red apples hung. She plucked a few and cast a multiplying charm on it. Soon she was back at the hut. She laid the apples on a table she has transfigured and kneeled beside the baby.

"My dear Jordanus don't you fret now. We will be safe," she cooed.

The days passed steadily. Each day, Lysandra used to go out, gather some fruits, come back and feed her baby. After that, she used to eat some fruits while she used to store the rest. One day however, changed it all.

Lysandra picked up Jordanus, or Jordan, which she called him now, and walked to the edge of the woods. Screams pierced the air while loud explosions sounded. Fire burnt and men on horses walked around. She hid herself behind a tree and watched it. A woman ran in front of her, screaming something. Lysandra leaned forward a bit and tried to listen what she was saying.

"Grandmaman was right! She was right! She said 'doit s'enfuir, à quoi bon il nous fera pour attendre nos morts qui font obstacle?" she was right! Oh why didn't we listen to her?" The woman sobbed.

Lysandra watched the scene unfold in front of her with horror as she translated the French: 'We must run away for what good it will do us for awaiting our impending deaths?' She realized that she did a grave mistake in coming to France. Suddenly an army of men on horses approached the forest. Lysandra ran for her life, but the horses were faster.

"A baby boy," a man said in a thick accent she couldn't recognize. "Give him 'ere, he'll make a good army general in 20 years!"

Lysandra cried. She couldn't give her baby. He was her life. She begged and begged in front of the men and absolutely humiliated herself. Then it hit her.

Taking out her wand, she discreetly sent a stunner to the man holding Jordan. Immediately, he fell from the horse and dropped Jordan. She took the baby and ran to her hut. Quickly packing up the few fruits, she disapparated from the forest.

But what she found broke her heart again.

"LYSANDRA! WHAT IS THIS?!" Arcturus roared. Lysandra whimpered.

"A baby?! A BABY?! I specifically told you that there will be no more children in this house, and you have given birth to another baby? He must die!" He said. Lysandra jumped to her feet (When did she sit down?) and clutched Jordan.

"No, please, don't kill him, send him to live like a muggle but please don't kill him," she begged.

Arcturus paused. "Very well. You personally will come with me to banish this boy away!"

Lysandra cried but moved to her husband's side. He gripped her hand in a vice like grip and apparated. They had arrived in a quaint muggle house. She placed the baby in a conjured basked and set it to the floor.

"I'll find you. I'll always find you Jordan," she vowed.

She turned back and glanced at the name plate.

 _The Grangers_

* * *

 **A.N.: Yeah, I always thought that Hermione somehow was related to Sirius, not that it is true xD But according to me, she is, So here ya go.**

 **Written for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Myths and Legends class.**

 ** _TASK (3):_ _Use the sad myth of the Black Lady as inspiration for your story. Write about a canonical mother who was attacked when she was holding her baby child, and is searching in vain for him/her. It is up to you whether or not the mother eventually finds her baby._ _EXTRA CREDIT (20 extra points): Use URSULA FLINT, VIOLETTA BULSTRODE or LYSANDRA YAXLEY as the mother._**

 ** _Extra Prompts_ : Use AT LEAST one. Receive _10 extra points_ for using them all.**

 **(clothing) Black dress, black cloak, like the clothes of mourning.** **(word) Isolation** **(dialogue) "I'll find you. I'll always find you."** **(emotion) Humiliated** **(location) Woods/forest** **(word) Await**

 ** _Word Count_ : Min. 700, Max. 3,000**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Over and Out**


	5. Draco And The Lamp

**Warning: OOC Draco**

* * *

 **Draco And The Lamp**

"Here you go Hermione," Draco said and handed her a glass. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"Well you remember the project that Dumbledore started? Well my class Arthimancy got replaced by Divination for 2 week. Our first class was Crystal Balls. And guess what?" Hermione asked.

"You broke the Ball that Trelawney gave you?" Draco asked in a joking manner.

Hermione nodded.

"No way!" Draco burst out laughing. "That's why you asked me for a glass? So you could transfigure it in a ball? What about the smoke?"

"I'll just manage it," Hermione grumbled.

Draco laughed and sat down. Hermione stopped her work for a moment. "You should laugh more," She said "It sounds quite divine."

Those words made him laugh more. Sometimes, his girlfriend could be the funniest creature in the world despite her claims of having 'not a single humor bone' in her body.

"Okay okay, stop laughing Draco!" Hermione said, trying her best not to giggle, his laugh was too contagious.

"I'm stopping," Draco took a deep breath and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, finally controlling her giggles.

"Me? Divine? _My laugh divine_? You must be joking my dear," he replied in between fits of laughter.

"Stop it Draco," Hermione said fiercely "You are the best human I've met."

Draco stopped laughing. He nodded solemnly and leaned back on the sofa.

"Continue your work Hermes," he said.

Hermione diligently worked for the next few minutes. Draco gazed around the room and stopped short.

"Hermes, what's that on the table?" he asked pointing to a glass ball on the table behind her.

"Oh just my crystal orb… wait, WHAT?!" Hermione jumped, abandoning the glass. "Oh, now I get it. I just broke my snow globe."

Draco stared at her amazed. When she knew it was her snow globe, how come she thought it was the crystal orb?

"Okay, now I have to find out what I can see," Hermione murmured as she gazed into the sepths of the crystal orb. "I see…. You holding a… lamp?"

"Lamp?" Draco repeated.

"Lamp," Hermione confirmed.

"What type of lamp?" Draco asked.

"As in Aladdin holding the lamp from where a genie comes out," Hermione said.

"This lamp?" Draco asked pulling a gold lamp from benath the table.

"Um, not exactly but pretty much like that. Why do you have it though?"

"Curiosity."

"Oh."

"…"

"Well let's rub it and see what happens," Hermione suggested. Draco rubbed the lamp furiously.

"Fake model, let's check the next one," Draco said and threw the lamp behind his back. Hermione stared at it.

"Rubbity rub, genie come out NOW!" Draco yelled. Hermione laughed expecting nothing to come out but stopped abruptly.

"What is your command master?" A blue colored genie asked. Hermione stared at it, hopeful that it would bore holes through the wisp like body of the genie.

"Umm…. Well…. Bring me… bobotuber pus?" Draco said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes master," the genie said and flew out of the window of the Heads' common room. Moments later it appeared carrying several glass bottles.

"Here you go master," it said dropping the bottles on the coffee table. The moment the bottles touched the wooden surface, it stood straight.

"You're next command master," it said.

Draco looked around the room. "Clean the whole... Hogwarts!"

"Yes master!"

Minutes later Hermione and Draco peeked outside. The whole of Hogwarts sparkled. Draco whistled.

"Your last command master," a voice asked. The couple jumped a foot in air.

"I'm feeling hot, must take a bath," Hermione murmured before.

Draco opened his mouth to give the genie another command but stopped shot as his girlfriend screamed. The genie had picked her up and was taking her to the bathroom. Soon a splash sounded and Draco rushed in the bathroom.

Hermione sat in the tub looking like a half drowned rat.

Draco rushed to the figure and clutched her head. She mumbled something incoherently. "Repeat, sweetheart," Draco said.

"Throw….. that… blasted….. thing away," Hermione mumbled.

Draco obliged.

"OW!" A voice yelled. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Oops."

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Hopscotch challenge in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	6. Merlin's Pensive

**Merlin's Pensive**

"Where are you going?"

"To the library!"

Hermione ran full speed to the library, eager to get started on the essay that Binns had assigned them. He slowed to a walk when she almost reached the library and strolled inside calmly. Taking a quick right after she had passed around 10 shelves, she found a whole bookshelf dedicated to Merlin.

"Hey Hermione!" a voice whispered.

Hermione turned, clutching her heart.

"Merlin Ginny, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

Ginny grinned. "An essay on Merlin?" she asked as she glanced at the shelf behind her.

"Yeah, on any one sacred items of Merlin," Hermione replied as pulled a thick tome from the middle shelf. She walked to a tabled situated at the end and cautiously dropped it.

"Me too, but on Merlin himself," Ginny said.

But Hermione did not hear, for she was already busy in reading the book.

 ** _Merlin:_**

 ** _Inventions and Discoveries_**

 **Contents**

 _Introduction to Merlin – pg 1_

 _Merlin's Pensive – pg 5_

 _Merlin's Time turner- pg 12_

 _Merlin's discovery pt I- pg 20_

 _Merlin's Discovery pt II- pg 34_

 _Merlin's Discovery pt III- pg 46_

 _Merlin's Discovery pt IV- pg 58_

 _Merlin's Other Invention- pg 60_

 _Merlin's_

Hermione dragged her finger through the parchment. Suddenly, she stopped at moved her finger to the second line. Turning the pages, she stopped on page number 5.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Merlin's pensive**

 _Among the greatest inventions of Merlin, the pensive is considered the most sacred and important. Merlin has invented and discovered many things, but the pensive which he made is his first invention._

 _The invention of pensive was done after King Arthur's first battle. Merlin wanted to remember his memories of the education he gave King Arthur, but was unable to do so properly due to the time passed since those days and that day. Because of that, Merlin one day gathered stones and had made a stone basin. The basin was like any other basin, but what Merlin was going to do was something that no one has abled to master, or actually do it._

 _The magical creatures which existed today existed in those days too, but were quite rare to find. A normal pensive nowadays requires a potion which is made through different rare items. Merlin made a similar potion, but instead, replaced a certain item without knowing it. The potion for a pensive requires the feather of rare magical swan (or any other animal whose power is greater, or equivalent), which can only be found in ponds/lakes which are deep in the woods. The Great Merlin went in the forest to pursue an animal which has the properties same as the rare magical swan. As he was in the woods, he came across pond beside which was a white feather. Thinking that it the swan's feather, He took it and put it in his potion._

 _Now that wasn't a swan's feather. It, in fact, belonged to an angel. We all have heard there are angels watching overreach of us and that's true. One of the angels apparently had to go somewhere and was in the forest. While taking flight, her wing got stuck in a branch and when it was finally freed, a feather fell down. We are not sure if it is true or not but the feather is concrete evidence. When the pensive was first created, Merlin put a spell on it so it would survive quite a time. And in this time, many potions master have deduced what are the ingredients are. Angel feather is one of them._

 _All pensives nowadays have one thing in common. When the second pensive was invented, a bit of potion was taken from Merlin's pensive to create the other pensive. Since those days, every pensive has a bit of potion which contains the potion with angel's feather. Only 1 or 2 pensives are in accounts which have the potion made from scratch._

 _Merlin's-_

"Hermione?" a voice called. A figure tapped her on the shoulder and she turned.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said as she smiled at him.

"Hermione come, we have classes now," Ron said as he picked up a book which had fallen and handed it to her.

"Lunch is over? That's bad," Hermione said and picked up the book to check it out. She had most certainly found some fascinating information.

 **A.N.: Written for Muggle studies assignment #6 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	7. Plastic Wrap and Sticking Charm

**Plastic Wrap and Sticking Charm**

"I'll kill Nathaniel," James seethed.

The other marauders stared at their friend. Finally it clicked Remus' mind and he groaned.

"It was just harmless flirting James," Remus consoled. Bad move Moony.

"Harmless flirting? _Harmless flirting?!_ Moon he was flirting with Lily, my love, my life, my oxygen, my food my… my everything!" James whisper shouted. Remus pursed his lips.

"We have to prank him then," Sirius announced. James grinned.

"Now that, is my best friend," he said, clapping Sirius on the back, causing him to toppled on the floor.

"Thanks mate," Sirius rubbed his bottom and Remus looked affronted.

"Am I not your best friend?" Remus asked.

"Nah," James yelled over his shoulder. Remus' head whipped. "What on Earth is doing across the room?" he muttered.

"Lily entered the room," Peter said timidly. Remus face palmed.

"So, what prank should we do this time?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I have no idea and even if I had, I bloody am _not_ taking part in this," Remus declared. This time, it was Sirius who pursed his lips.

"Fine," he said and stalked off.

Remus sighed.

* * *

"Do you have the wrap?" James whispered. Sirius nodded. "Wormtail, the book?" Peter showed the book in his hand. "Let's go!" James whispered.

The threesome crept out of the common room and stealthily made their way to the transfiguration classroom. Quickly unlocking the door, James made his way inside. Once sure nobody was there, he righted himself and stared at the walls.

"Great, now Nathanial sits on the bench in the middle of the front row and Lily sits on the bench to his right. If we put the charm on that bench," James pointed at the desk in the middle of the first row "All will be perfect. I sit behind him, so I can remove it when the bell rings."

"Great," Sirius said. "I think Wormtail should go and cut the wrap as wide and long the door is."

Peter nodded and kept the book on teacher's desk. He picked up the transparent wrap and walked out of the room. James whipped out his wand, opened the book, and flipped the pages until he found 'Advanced sticking charms'.

Staring at the chair, James started murmuring the spell and the chair started glowing a bright blue. After a minute though, the glow disappeared.

He took the book and closed the door. Sirius took the wrap from Peter and levitated it.

"Is it okay?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," James in the same tone. He applied the sticking charm on it and opened the book again.

Minutes passed. "Did you find it?" Sirius asked in an irate voice.

"Yeah yeah, just wait a moment, will you?" James hissed. He whooped quietly when he found he page.

 _How to apply the 'entrance charm'_

"Lemme do it," Sirius said and took out his wand. Murmuring the spell and jabbing his wand, the charm was completed.

"Peter, walk through the door," Sirius commanded. "Wait, first open it."

Peter nodded and opened the door. Walking through the door, he made a circle of the classroom. He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Perfect," James grinned. "Now we have to just wait for tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey there Lily," Nathaniel whispered. Lily smiled as she caught sight of the brunette. He walked to her and smiled seductively. Lily blushed a deep red.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"And why's that?" she asked softly.

"Well-"He began but was cut off by the arrival of her best friend, Marlene.

"Come on Lils, we have to go in," she said. Marlene did not notice the confused brunette standing beside her and shot an apologetic smile at him.

"Come on….. Fast, McGonagall is coming," she whispered. Lily nodded quickly and walked to her usual desk. It was occupied by a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry," the Ravenclaw said. "I thought this seat was unoccupied."

Lily shrugged and sat on the bench to the left. She took out her parchment, quill, ink bottle and her textbook. As she did so, she caught a bit of conversation between the person who sat behind her and other boy. She turned a bit and bit back a groan. Potter.

"Yeah, I know, McGonagall is just going to arrive," James said.

"This is going to be hilarious," Sirius said and Lily could practically _feel_ his grin.

She caught a movement from the corner of her eye and heard James curse loudly.

"What Potter?" she snapped. James smiled weakly.

"Nothing," murmured and started searching for something, his wand she presumed. But before he could do that, McGonagall arrived.

"Settle down class," She said "Mr. Hobb, would you mind coming inside? The bell rang a minute ago."

"I. Can't. Enter." Nathaniel said as he punched in the air.

"Mr. Hobb I don't have time to waste," McGonagall said in an extremely irate voice. Nathaniel jumped and pushed his back in the air. The class started laughing quietly. Suddenly, a faint tearing voice reached Lily's ears and she watched as Nathaniel fell through the door and right on his bottom. She just couldn't help it. She giggled.

After a minute of the class laughing hysterically, McGonagall trying not to laugh as Nathaniel lay on his bottom staring with a confused grin and the Marauders rolling on the ground, the class got silent.

"Now, today we'll be learning how to transfigure a rat in a tea cup. I hope you all have studied and come. If not, I suggest you to do so in a couple of minutes. Miss. Evans, if you could distribute these rats," McGonagall said. Lily nodded and got up. Well she did not succeed. She saw James fumbling with his wand and trying to search something. It clicked in her brain and she suddenly jumped up, her robe and skirt tearing. Her cheeks flushed with color.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled. McGonagall looked in alarm as she dropped the box of rats but Lily did not notice. Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at the sad boy in front of her.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL PAY, AND IF YOU COME NEAR ME I'LL HEX YOUR ARSE SO BADLY THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE STO SIT FOR A MONTH!"

She ran from the room and heard James calling for her. She hoped he remember her threat.

Indeed, James Potter did pay and could sit not down for a whole month.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for the 'Candy From Trolley' challenge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	8. Just Like A Taurus

**Just Like A Taurus**

Nobody really knew who he was. No one bothered to; they were just there take advantage of him. And if that was not the case, they feared him. It didn't bother him….. _much_.

He was a completely different person than how others saw him. The top one being thinking he was not a generous person. Not entirely true. He was cold and hard-hearted from the exterior, not in the inside. He had to keep pretenses, and he did that in a perfect manner! He thought he was amazing, handsome, and powerful and his father was the best.

What lies they all were.

The day Cedric Diggory died, his eyes opened to the world. That bastard was back, if he believed The-Boy-Who-Lived. He did. All the time, he was building shields inside him. He was making himself stronger, better, warm-hearted, a person who everyone would love. He accomplished all, except, the fourth one.

One thing was for certain, no one can change completely and he was no different. He still whistled when beautiful girls passed him. He still raked his eyes over the bodies of beautiful girls. He still had the charm oozing from him. He still appreciated beauty, be it materialistic or not.

That and he was still stubborn. Whenever his 'friends' used to come to pull him out of his dormitory to do something or the other, he would never go with them, unless, he it was necessary to keep his façade. He did not enjoy any of those. _Not. A. Single. Thing._ Years of practice had made him a great actor. He could probably win one of those… gold thingy.

That all changed when his angel arrived. She made him someone completely else, someone who he wasn't. She made him feel loved. She brought him back to life. She made him full of life, partying and _actually_ enjoying. Generosity had always been somewhere; he just did not use it. His angel taught him to appreciate thing other than money, she succeeded but not much. Once a materialistic human, always a materialistic human (in his books at least).

There was one thing that she just could not change: His façade. He always buried his feeling deep inside, making him feel invincible against all pains of life. Hurt, betrayal, vengeance, jealousy, all were deep inside a part inside him, a part, which he rarely opened.

The generosity that stayed locked inside him was opened when his angel came. He started lending people thing, gladly doing anything just out of generosity. He loved his angel more than anything in this world, even money. How could he ever repay her? Whenever he used to ask he the question, his angel would always reply "Just don't do the things you have done to me to someone else. Be generous, unselfish and loving, that's all I ask you for." And he would always say the same words after hearing them, "I love you Hermione, what on earth did I do to get you in my life?"

But still, a bit of selfishness remained. Even if he was being selfish about himself and his wife, selfishness is selfishness. Hermione used to always be disappointed, but she accepted. Again, could someone ever change completely? For that, he reduced the times he used to be selfish.

The war had made him very unwilling. Now whatever he used to do, he used to think for minutes and if there was even a tiniest problem with it, he did not do it. Hermione had and still is exasperated because of that. But she loved him, when he was unwilling to sacrifice his time with her.

If Hermione hadn't come in her life, where would he be now? Probably being the person he was. Unhappily married to some pureblood girl that he did not even like. But what he liked the best of his change was the mischievousness. The familiar feeling of doing some mischief when he had by mistake put a pin on the chair his 'ex- girlfriend' was going to sit. She had howled in pain and gave him the evil eye. He had just grinned and mouthed ' _Karma is a bitch'._

The thoughts came to an abrupt end as he closed the muggle newspaper. He didn't even know when did he started all that thinking, but then it hit me. The habit of reading his daily horoscope- even if he didn't believe it- had come when he had married Hermione and he was thinking about the characteristics of a certain star sign. He was a Gemini but did not believe it.

For he, was Draco Malfoy and every part of him was a Taurus.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Divination (Task #2) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **I don't remember if I have written one, but this goes for the whole collection of oneshots.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _ **I don't own anything that is publicly recognized. I only own the plots and nothing, I repeat, nothing else. Don't sue me or anything else.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **I would really love it if you review.**

 **Over and Out**


	9. Love, Your Secret Admirer

**Love, Your Secret Admirer**

 **14** **th** **of October, 1996, A Monday**

 **Breakfast**

"Ron, please eat slowly," Hermione murmured as she stared at her bowl of porridge. Ron ignored her and continued at the same pace. That soon changed as Hermione's face began to redden.

Harry chuckled and thumped Ron's back, almost choking the red head.

"Mate!" Ron complained as quickly took a drink of his pumpkin juice. Harry did not look apologetic and continued to eat his bacon.

"Won-won!" a voice squealed. Ron grimaced as his girlfriend hugged him from the behind.

"How are you?" she asked.

'Do it' Hermione mouthed. Ron nodded and quickly finished his mouthful of egg.

"I'm good Lavender; I need to talk to you. Gimme me a moment?" Ron asked. Lavender nodded and sat beside him, causing Harry to scoot over and nearly fall off the end of the bench. He downed his swig of pumpkin juice and stood up, Lavender doing the same.

"We are over Lav, I just can't do it," Ron said abruptly and stopped, turning on his heel, expecting a sobbing and angry Lavender. Instead, the expression on her face shocked him.

She looked relieved and ecstatic.

"So I don't have to keep up the pretenses anymore? That's awesome, I just realized I have feelings of Seamus," Lavender said in a normal pitch.

Ron was beyond shocked.

"Bye," Lavender kissed his cheek and walked off, leaving him stunned. Just then, a handsome owl swooped in and dropped a letter at his feet. Dazedly, Ron bent and picked up the letter.

 _My Dearest Ron,_

 _Each day I think of you. Each day I admire you. Each day I stare at you. Slowly and slowly, I think I'm falling in love. I may be cold but I know what love is. Always be who you are._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

What the bloody hell?!

* * *

 **15** **th** **of October, 1996, a Tuesday**

 **5:56 pm**

"-and then out of nowhere this owl came and dropped the letter on my feet. I picked it up and guess what? It was a love letter!" Ron ended his tirade. He glanced at his two best friends. Harry's jaw was touching the ground and Hermione was….. _Giggling quietly?!_

"Oh- I-I'm so sorry Ron!" Hermione said in an alarmed voice as she caught sight of the hurt expression on Ron's face.

"Save it Hermione," Ron spat and stormed to his dormitory. He scowled angrily as his glass on the bedside table burst in shards.

"How dare she?!" he asked to no one in particular, venom dripping in his voice. As he watched the sun set, the same owl flew in the room. Ron groaned. He took the letter the owl offered and it flew away. He opened it and read, his scowl slowly dissolving.

 _My dear Ron,_

 _All of us experience pain sometimes or the other, be it from our friends or someone else. Always remember that someone loves you and that pain will not matter. Just keep loving, love is better than anger. Remember this too, there is someone in this very school who loves you, a lot. Just keep smiling, I like the smile on your face._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

How on Earth did she know so quickly that he had a fight with Hermione?

* * *

 **16** **th** **of October, 1996, a Wednesday**

 **3:00 pm**

"I hate potions," Ron grumbled as he walked to the great hall.

"Don't say that," Hermione admonished. They had reconciled the night yesterday, he had taken the letter's advice.

"Any more letters mate?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ron replied distractedly.

"Who do you think the letters are from?"

"It better not be a Slytherin." _Though if it is her, I won't mind._

Ron heard someone sniffing and moments later, an envelope was in his hands.

"How- how did it get here?" Ron asked, disbelief showing on his face.

"Read it," Harry advised as he joined Hermione who was a few steps ahead of them, nose buried in a thick tome.

Ron did so.

 _My dear Ron,_

 _We all have our prejudices, I have some too, but I don't let it cloud my judgment. I know how you feel. But let's keep it to the side, shall we?_

 _I see you took my advice, smiling suits you. It makes you look so boyish and irresistible. I thank Merlin each day for you. Remember, I'm always there for you._

 _I love your laugh by the way._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

This was getting damn suspicious.

* * *

 **17** **th** **of October 1996, a Thursda** **y**

 **7:00 am**

"Shit shit shit! I must not play exploding snap late till the night!" Ron cursed as he hopped on foot, trying to tie the laces of his shoes. He suddenly stopped.

"I'm not late," he said in a wondering voice as heard Seamus.

"Mornin' Ron," the Irish said as he proceeded to the bathroom. Ron shook himself out of his stupor.

"I'm going mad," Ron whispered to himself as he walked out of the door, increasing his pace slightly. Just then, the owl came. By now, Ron had figured out that he was going to get the letters daily. He didn't know why, but it pleased him.

He opened it and started reading.

 _My dear Ron,_

 _Sweetheart, don't you worry, you're not going mad. It happens to me too; guess we are made for each other. I can't wait to see your lovely face in the great hall, you always brighten my day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

He had to find out who this person was.

* * *

 **18** **th** **of October, 1996, a Friday**

 **9:00 am**

Ron flicked his wand as he tried to change the porcupine into a quill. Unsuccessful. Frustatedtedly, he threw his wand on the table and sat down on his chair. He put his head in his hands as he tried to reign in his anger.

The moment he opened his eyes, a letter sat on his desk. Giving a silent gasp, he reached out and picked it up. He ran his finger under the seal to break the wax and opened it.

 _My dearest Ron,_

 _You don't have to flick your wand, you have to swish it. I love it how you face scrunches up in the cutest manner when you get frustrated. You're making me fall more and more in love with you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Okay, she was in class? Ron looked around. It could be anyone.

He decided to start watching girls from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

* * *

 **19** **th** **of October 1996, a Saturday**

 **4:00 pm**

Ron glanced at his watch. He noted the time and began whining.

"No please Hermione, we just had lunch, I don't want to study!"

Hermione did not listen to him and pulled him to the library. Groaning all the way, Ron cursed Harry's luck as he was having a date with Ginny. His sister. His little sister.

His eye twitched.

When they entered the library, Hermione went to her usual table, expecting him to join. He did not for he saw the same letter. Casually walking to the table where the letter lay, he picked it up and started reading it.

 _My dearest Ron._

 _Library is an amazing place. Lots of things could be done i. Reading, writing…. And some other things… Wish we could be doing it. I look forward to the day I can kiss you._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

Ron grinned mischievously.

* * *

 **20** **th** **of October 1996, a Sunday**

 **6:00 pm**

Ron was totally absorbed in his games. Stones kept moving and his mouth worked furiously.

"Ron! Leave your gobstones game and come here! There's a letter for you!" Harry yelled.

Ron immediately abandoned his game and leapt to the startled dark haired boy. He grabbed the letter and ran to his dormitory. He tore open the envelope and started reading with eager eyes.

 _My dearest Ron,_

 _My my, spmeone is very eager to hear from me! Have I finally gained a place in your heart? I hope so. I would have been crushed if you didn't even like me, I feel so glad._

 _I love the way your eyes shine when you talk about your friends._

 _I love the way you grin mischievously_

 _I love the way you run your hand through your hair._

 _I love your personality._

 _But most of all, I love you._

 _Meet me at the room of requirement, 10:00 pm._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Ron smiled serenely.

4 hours later, the redhead walked to the room, his anticipation growing with each step he took. He reached the room and walked past wall, murmuring the words

 _I want to meet my secret admirer. I want to meet secret admirer. I want to see my secret admirer._

A door appeared and he pulled it. With a deep breath, he walked inside. He couldn't believe it.

It was Daphne Greengrass

His crush, or shall he say his lover?

"You kept me waiting," she said softly.

"Wh- what? How- I mean-" Ron stuttered.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

Ron obliged.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Arthimancy class at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **1,497 words**

 **Over and Out**


	10. Musical Emotions

**Musical Emotions**

I quietly got out from my bed and padded across my bedroom. Tapping my wand against a small wood cupboard, I took out a black case. I slipped the cover off and gazed at the instrument.

My guitar.

It was a beautiful black color. Darker than the normal black with swirls of emerald green, it always made me calm. I touched he bruise on my cheek.

"Must lock the door," I murmured as I swiftly ran to my door. Locking my door, I once against went to get my guitar and sat on my bed. I pulled the strings down by an inch and watched it spring back in place. It looked beautiful, never thought that guitar strings could look so beautiful. I pulled the strings up and down and a sweet melody filled the room.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Who else?" A voice whispered. I smiled and jumped up from the bed. Padding across the room quietly, I opened the door.

"Hello Mother," I said. Mother smiled and patted my cheek.

"Where is father?" I questioned as I closed the door.

"Don't worry, they are out... doing some work," mother said.

I sighed and picked up mu guitar. Settling myself in an armchair, I started playin the guitar. Immediately, my eyes closed and I felt calm. _This is life,_ I thought. Images flashed through my mind. Me, 5 year old, opening my Christmas present. Me celebrating my 6th birthday. Father teaching me to fly. Studying potions. Brewing a potion. My Hogwarts letter. Buying my owl. Buying my wand. Watching a bushy haired girl if I had seen a toad. Being accepted in the team. Calling a 12 year old brunette mudblood. A brunette slapping me. Watching Potter fly on a hippogriff. The goblet of fire. Potter's name coming out. Viktor Krum talking to me. Dolores Umbridge talking about Inquisitorial Squad. Me being a part of it. Watching the brunette girl blossom in a young and beautiful woman. Fixing the cabinet. On the tower. Mother buying me my guitar. Mother telling me not to tell father for it was something muggle. Sitting on my window thinking about the brunette.

"Draco?" Mother's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

"The tune from your guitar. It's full of... love. Soft, gentle. Do you love someone my child?" Mother asked. Now did I notice that I was indeed playing a soft and loving tune.

"Maybe," I said thinking about her brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful figure, the spark in her eyes...

"Back to Earth Draco. Who is this lady?"

"Hermione Granger."

Mother smiled.

"When you play your guitar, you enter some other realm. Do you it love it so much?"

"Yes Mother."

"Why?"

I paused. Why did I love playing the guitar so much?

"It makes me forget everything. I only see good memories, some may be bad but I concentrate on the others." I said.

Mother's smile widened and got up. "Well," she said, "I must go now."

Long after mother had gone, I sat in my rocking chair, rocking gently. I played the guitar and felt love for both, Hermione and my guitar. This guitar... I had no words, it was such an amazing thing. Pity it something muggle (though that didn't bother me now) and I have to hide it. Just because I would be ridiculed. My reputation would be ruined. Father would disown me. But, it helped me sort out my emotions.

Why didn't everybody have a guitar?

As I put my guitar back in case, ready to put it in the cupboard, I caught sight of my name on the guitar that Mother had engraved.

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Arthimancy assignment at Hogwarts School Of Witchraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).**

 **Character used: Draco Malfoy**

 **Words in total: 621**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	11. Damn That Storm!

**Damn That Storm!**

Harry James Potter was an incredibly irritated.

Sirius had told him, "Don't go out Harry, there is a storm outside," but he, after all, was Harry Hey-there-I-don't-believe-you-and-I-will-do-whatever-damn-thing-pleases-me Potter and had waved it off by looking out of the window and saying, "I see no storm outside."

Now this 18 year old graduated wizard was paying. He was trying to keep his feet on the ground and staring around. Did I mention he was confused too? Harry kept turning his head, trying to search for a place for shelter. His wand was already giving him a hard time as it kept slipping out of his hand.

"Damn you," Harry muttered as he struggled in the air, legs and hands flapping like a headless and of course, useless chicken. He threw back his head and screamed.

"ARGH! YOU BLOODY- cough cough cough!" Harry coughed violently as a bit of debris entered his mouth. "MY GLASSES!"

Harry screamed louder (coughing later without fail) as he tried to catch his glasses which had been taken off his face.

"Oh fuck, I can't see," Harry moaned. He suddenly face palmed and did a mid flip. "Of course, I am a wizard... ACCIO GLASSES!"

His glasses zoomed in his hands and put them on, only to find his wand was slipping. "No no no no no no no no no no," he chanted and tried to fly to his wand. How? Of course, by flapping his hands!

Flap flap flap, flappity flap flap flap

He was taken up a bit more as the storm gained more speed, making him feel horribly dizzy. Just as he grabbed his wand, he did something.

He vomited.

While stuck in a storm.

"Great," Harry mumbled after he had done throwing up and tasting his bacon and eggs once again. It wasn't that pleasant as it had been when he had eaten it for the first time.

 _"Harry James Potter you have to learn that spell! It will come in NEWTs!"_

Of course! He could use to that spell! "Spermatophyta mihi!"

He froze in the mid air. Winds whipped around him, bricks rammed, lone birds attacked him and tore his shirt and he spun. After what seemed like an hour, the wind had moved farther and Harry still hung in mid air, several meters above the ground.

"REGELO mihi." he thought. He immediately fell on the ground.

"Oww..." Harry moaned as his back throbbed painfully. Only 1 thought was running through his mind.

"Damn that storm."

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Muggle Studies assignment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).**

 _ **Spermatophyta mihi: Freeze me now!**_

 _ **REGELO mihi: Unfreeze me now**_

 **Character used: Harry Potter**

 **Word Count: 415**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	12. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"Charlene Fearerlton is the name. And you must be Astoria Greengrass, right?" The young blonde asked. Astoria nodded, her brown curls bouncing. "Nice to meet you Astoria."

Astoria smiled. Since that day, Charlene had become her best friend. Charlene had been the perfect friend Astoria could hope for, so why did she deceive her? At the age 26, married to Harry Potter, Astoria stood by he window of Potter Manison and recalled that day.

 _"Wake up Astoria, we are going to be late!" Charlene exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the sleeping brunette. Astoria groaned and got up, blindy heading to the bathroom. Turning on the water, Astoria leaned against the wall. All her drowsiness went down the drain when she realized today was her mock NEWT test in Charms. 'Shit!' she thought. 'I barely studied yesterday what am I supposed to do?!'_

 _Quickly getting ready, Astoria grabbed her Charms textbook and hurried for breakfast. She propped her textbook against a jug of pumpkin juice ad examined the page._

 _"What are you studying for Tori?" Charlene asked as she popped a piece of toast in her mouth._

 _"Charms NEWT mock test," Astoria muttred. She saw Charlene furrow her eyebrows. "But that's tomrrow," she said._

 _"What?" Astoria asked distractedly._

 _"Flitwick postoned it," Charlene said._

 _"Oh. Nice to know, I don't need to study now," Astoria said, closing the textbook and placing it on her lap._

 _"What class is first today?," Amelia, Astoria's fellow dorm mate asked._

 _"Charms," Charlene replied. Amelia opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Charlene leaned across the table. She moved to pick the plate her buter but hand knocked Amelia's glass of pumpkin juic on her lap._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry!" Charlene exclaimed. "Really, I ought not have done that!"_

 _"It's okay," Amelia said and cleaned her skirt._

* * *

 _"I'm sure all of you know that you mock NEWT test acconts for 10% of your NEWT, right?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Everybody nodded. "And I'm positive you all remember that today it your mock test, right?"_

 _Astoria sucked in a breath. Charlene told her it was postponed! Had she lied to her?_

 _"Today," Flitwick continued "We'll go alphabetically by your first name. Miss Greengrass? Please pay attention. Parchaments are on your table along with your special quill. You may began."_

 _Al through the test, Astoria felt like crying. But each time, she reminded herself that she was a pureblood, and respectable purebloods didn't cry. She always felt calm whenever se reminded herself that._

 _But te fact that Charlene had lied to didn't let her rest completely._

* * *

 _After the period ended, Astoria confronted Charlene._

 _"Why did you lie to me?"_

 _Charlene uncomfortably shifted from one foot to another. "Well," she said slowly "I... did that... because... you always come first! I'm always overshadowed. Why? Just because I come second. Do you know how much it hurts? How much it hurts when you are supposed to be best in charms but your best friend comes first? You'll never understand! So, I deceived you. I will finally gain what was mine since I stepped in Hogwarts. It was easy. You were my best friend. I hope you feel what I feel. Bye bye Astoria." With that, Charlene stomped away, leaving Astoria in the middle of the corridor, tears streaming down her face._

Astoria sighed and wiped the tears. She remembered all the fun times she had wih Charlene. Partying, reading, having sleepovers and sometimes even pranking others! But that was all gone. Just because of jealousy. And what hurt her more was that that jealousy suddenly took birth. Sure, Charlene had been jealous sometimes before, but that all became better. Unless this one.

"You okay love?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yes. Perfectly fine," Astoria replied and moved to kiss her husband.

She had finally found true friends in Gryffindor and their spouses.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts School of witchraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Asignments)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	13. Sheer Idiocy

**Sheer Idiocy**

If someone would ask Sirius Black about what he had done on 12th of October 1977, he would say only two words:

Sheer Idiocy.

Now, what had he done? That tale is fit to tell your grandchildren about.

 _12th October, 1977_

It was their seventh year. Sirius was in the heads' dorm, busy gagging himself. James had finally elicited a blush from one redhead, going by the name of Lily Marie Evans, and was ranting to the other Marauders about Lily 'greatness'. That greatness held everything from the way she had polished and designed her smallest toe on her right leg, to the way she would slap and yell at him.

"Prongs, please stop," Remus pleaded.

Not bloody likely, Sirius thought.

After pushing James in the shower, getting wet, dancing due to a jinx, getting drunk and being swooned at all in the span of 15 minutes, Sirius found himself walking to his Transfiguration classroom.

"Glad to know you finally decided to join us Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said dryly. Sirius saluted her and walked to his seat, whistling casually.

"Today we are going to move to conjuring larger things. Before that, your homework on my table please," McGonagall waved her wand and 20 rolls of parchments landed on her desk.

"Now, as I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued "We will conjure larger things. If you mange to master this art, you would continue to conjure those things in a larger quantity. Today, we shall start with plush toys. If you don't remember what I taught you yesterday and didn't do your homework, this would not only result in deduction of points but you have to spend 15 minutes on reading chapter 5. Those who did the homework, began."

Sirius lazily took out his wand and concentrated on a toy. Immediately, a tabby cat toy appeared in his mind.

"Feles Apparent," he murmured. On the second try, a tabby cat appeared.

"Well done Mr. Black, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall approved.

"Thanks Professor, I can bet I can conjure a more detailed one though," Sirius smiled.

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"In fact," Sirius continued even though his brain was screaming him not to say those words but he kept going, "I could duel one."

He swallowed as McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Indeed Mr. Black?" She asked quietly.

"Yep," Sirius responded with fake smugness.

'Very well then." The professor turned on her heel and gazed at each student.

"Gryffindors you won the match against Slytherin yesterday?" She asked. Each and every Gryffindor nodded. "You stayed up late yesterday partying away?" Again more nods. "You had firewhisky in your party?"

Dead silence.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," a voice said softly. Sirius whipped his head and found it was Lily.

"Who gave the dare to Mr. Black?"

"We all did," Marlene McKinnon, Sirius' girlfriend said loudly.

Mary, his fellow seventh year Gryffindor, glared at him.

"Professor, I'm sure I can make you trip," Sirius' voice wavered. The silence was heavy it was pushing at him from all sides. Oh why did he have to accept the dare? He could be happy to spend 7 minutes with Moony in the cupboard!

Before McGonagall could react and walk towards him, he quickly sent a tripping hex and prayed it wouldn't work?

Well what did you expect from Sirius Black? Failure? The day Peter joined Voldemort and betrayed his friends would he fail!

McGonagall tripped, fell to the ground and red sparks flew from her wand. He green robes whipped in he air.

"Black, detention, with the whole seventh year of Gryffindor house. Also, 50 points from Gryffindor, a piece for each of you seventh year students," McGonagall said through clenched jaws.

* * *

 _Present Time_

And that was his moment of sheer idiocy. Sure, it had been a dare but it took a real idiotic man to act on his dare. It was his bloody pride's fault!

And what did Sirius get?

Lots of glares and hexes. He almost made them lose the cup. Not to mention, the all cleaned each of the classrooms in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Whatcha thinkin' mate?" James called.

"Remembering 10th October," he yelled.

"Oh that day you became an official mental hospital patient?" James laughed.

He preferred sheer idiocy.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Muggle Studies class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Over and Out**


	14. Background Bloke

**Background Bloke**

* * *

Had **Ronald Weasley** ever felt true happiness?

The answer was a big fat 'NO', and most probably will ever be. In all his 26 years of life, he had been the stupid, idiotic boy in the background, overshadowed by his two best friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He had always felt inferior to everyone in his family and outside his familial circle.

Bill was the head boy, married to Fleur, the oldest and second maturest of all. Charlie was the Quidditch Captain, working with Dragons day and night. Percy was the studious boy, the most mature and grown up man. Fred and George were the jokers, always loved by everyone. Ginny was the baby girl of the whole family. Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived, need he elaborate? And Hermione, his sweet Hermione, the brightest witch of their the age. The question was, where did Ron fit in this wonderful family?

Ronald Weasley: The boy who was made a prefect by some fluke, a boy frequently **neglected** and the most stupidest of all, second best in everything.

And now Ginny had pushed Ron out of his position of second last child of the house. She had gone and married Harry half year ago after 2 long years of engagement. And now his baby sister was expecting a child. The news of Ginny being pregnant gave Ron great joy but he felt jealous. Again, Ginny had outdone him. Now that jealousy had gone away, like everything in his life, and was replaced in a **dissapointed mood**.

"You okay mate? Harry asked as he sat on the grass beside him and handed him a bottle of firewhisky.

"Of course," Ron replied, doing his best to keep the sarcasm out.

"You're happy, right?" Harry questioned, still concerned.

A **bitter comment** was at the tip of his tongue. But he held it back and gave a big and fake smile, "What did you expect me to be?"

Silence.

"You're... you're not... jealous, are you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ron desperately wanted to scream at him. He wanted to rage at him. But he was not in the mood. Instead, he sighed and looked at the star filled sky. " **I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me.** But I'm not mad. I've learned to be how I am." He paused for a moment and glanced at Harry. Harry looked horrified. "Sorry mate, it's just that I'm in an awful mood."

Harry sighed. "Mate, I'm sorry, can I do anything to make you feel better?" He begged.

Ron bit his lip and closed his eyes. An image of Hermione, his beloved wife, immediately appeared.

"No Harry, it's just that... I'm quite different now, aren't I?" Ron gave a short laugh, "Anyways, I have had a tiring week. As Hermione would say, I'm being quite over dramatic. Don't worry."

Harry looked straight ahead. He took a long sip from the bottle, still staring straight. After a couple of sips, he sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know you felt like that." Harry said in a low tone. "I really hope everything turns out to be good soon. You know I'm there for you whenever you need me, right?"

Ron grinned. His first, true grin of the day. He had accepted that he would forever and ever be the background bloke, but that didn't mean he had to live with it.

He had an amazing family, wife and friends. Ron didn't need anything else.

* * *

 **A.N.: You know what? As it's stated in the summary, I'm not going to write for what I'm writing this for. I'm going to write only this:**

 **Written for Astronomy, Assignment 1,**

 ** _Task: For this lesson, you've learned that the photosphere of the sun outshines the chromosphere and the corona. Write about someone who is outshined by everyone else around them (or maybe just one person in particular)._**

 **All prompts have been used. The prompts are in bold.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	15. The Bucket

**The Bucket**

Sirius Black frowned.

"Come again, what it's called?" he asked to Remus.

"A bucket," Remus said exasperatedly, "I have no idea how in the name of Merlin you don't know what a _bucket_ is."

"Well, what did you expect? I lived in the house of other psycho Blacks, and Blacks never use buckets... sometimes not even the shower!" Sirius defended himself.

"Idiot," Remus snorted.

The two Marauders were in the boys' dormitory. James and Peter were in a detention and Sirius was currently examining a bucket he had found in the Muggle Studies Classroom.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

"It stores water, you idiot!" Remus yelled, finally losing patience with Sirius' questions.

"Oh," Sirius replied in a patronizing tone. Remus hit his head against the wall.

"But why water? Why not something else? Can I use it to store my books, quills, ink pots and prank items?" Sirius fired rapidly. His brain was working in an overdrive, wondering what he could store using this contraption.

"Yes Sirius, you can," Remus responded slowly. "Now let me read in peace."

Sirius shrugged.

The previously red and empty bucket was now filled with an assortment of items. Sirius grinned gleefully.

"Why the bloody hell are you grinning?" Remus asked suspiciously.

But Sirius ignored him. His wand was out, levitating the bucket at the top of the door. Remus slapped his forehead and mumbled something.

"You will pay with that, you know?" Remus asked. His words fell on deaf ears.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius jumped up and dived on his bed. He wondered how long it had taken James to finally discover how he was looking. Well, whatever it was, it definitely took place during the detention. James' voice was near, so that meant...

"Circe!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Remus jumped up, again being absorbed by a book. The young Black jumped up and opened the door, wanting to flee the dormitory and never being found, thus escaping the wrath of one James Potter...

However, there was one small flaw in the plan.

The bucket fell right on top of Sirius, covering the dark haired marauder with goo, flowers, sparkles and topping of chocolate cupcake. Sirius struggled to remove the bucket and bumped right in James.

"Oww..." he moaned.

Sirius finally got free of the bucket and threw it down. He glared at the offending subject and said, "I really want to kick you."

The bucket looked suspiciously innocent, mocking Sirius in process.

* * *

 **A.N.: Merlin and Morgana, this is really harebrained! Forgive me please, but I really wanted to write about Sirius doing something really stupid with what he discovered.**

 **Written for Speed Drabble.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	16. Lily's Help

**Lily's Help**

* * *

Snow fell gently from the abyss of the dark sky. The street was quiet. The moon was absent, causing the world to be dark. Whispers from the trees could be heard. Birds and squirrels slept peacefully. However, the scene in a room of a quaint little cottage was different. A woman with chocolate brown hair and in her late 30s sat with her hands on her lap. A young redhead sat opposite the woman, shifting in the love seat nervously. Fire lighted the dark room, the logs cackling merrily. The windowsill was white with snow and the redhead was staring at it.

Hermione sighed. Her eyes bore in the eyes of her beloved daughter.

"What's going on, Rose?" Hermione asked softly. Rose nervously sifted in the armchair. She shook her head quickly and bolted out of the chair, leaving Hermione alone in the room.

The brunette laid her head on the armrest. Her daughter was hiding something, and that was eating her away. Rose never hid anything from her, what was it that had changed her so drastically? Just 3 short months ago she was sending off her daughter for her 5th year and now that Rose was gone. She had been a happy girl, laughing at everything. Now, Rose jumped when anything was said. She missed the vibrant girl. She was determined to find what had made her daughter a wreck.

"Aunty 'Mione?"

The soft voice startled Hermione from her musings. She hurriedly wiped a tear and looked up. Lily Luna Potter's worried brown eyes looked at her.

"Lily, why aren't you sleeping?" Hermione asked, rising from the armchair and walking towards the 13 year old petite redhead. Lily gulped and looked up ate her.

"Can I tell you something?" Lily asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded. "I know why Rose is acting so strange."

It took every single ounce of self-control in Hermione for not to break down. Lily knew what Rose was hiding? And she didn't tell Hermione? She tried to be angry at the cowering girl, but all she felt was exhaustion.

"Can you tell me?" Hermione asked gently.

Lily shook her head. "I can Aunty, but I can tell you something: It concerns a certain Slytherin. She's afraid of Uncle Ron," she whispered and ran away. The moment she was out, Hermione sank in the armchair she had previously vacated. A Slytherin? And why would she afraid of Ron? Even if Ron would be furious, her dear daughter would tell her the reason. Unless, she feared Hermione herself would be angry. But that didn't make sense? Why would Hermione be angry? Wait. She knew the Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy.

It hit her like a million bricks. Rose was dating Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son. She remembered Ron's words at the beginning of Rose's third year. She knew Ron would rage if he knew that his only daughter was dating the Malfoy heir. But that didn't explain why Rose was afraid of Hermione. The brunette mother got up and walked to her oldest child's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the soft reply.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Rose was sitting on her bed, staring at the constellations on her roof. Her eyes traced the redhead's eyes and found her eyes on the constellation of Scorpius.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetheart?" Hermione murmured soothingly. Rose averted her eyes.

"I thought you would be disappointed," the 15 year old admitted.

"No my dear, I would never be disappointed. You don't need to be scared of your father too, he will act irrationally but tat the end of the day, he wants the best for you and for you to be happy," Hermione explained.

Rose nodded after what seemed like eons.

"Daddy won't be angry, right?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"No sweetheart," Hermione replied. She stroked Rose's hair and felt her drift to sleep.

Her daughter's happiness mattered at the end of the day.

* * *

 **A.N.: Aww Rose, Ron loves you, he wouldn't want you to be sad! :) I really enjoyed, I hope you like it too.**

 **Written for Ancient Runes (Task #1)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	17. A Change Of Routine

**A Change Of Routine**

* * *

The routine before the war was different. Now, it is much more hectic. Routine is one thing Hermione Granger adores.

However, that routine went out of the window and directly in the drain because of 1 person. Now, who that person is? Don't ask Hermione, she doesn't know.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione's personal assistant, Jennifer, peeked her head in.

"Yes Jenny?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"A dozen of dozen bouquets of roses, lilies, daisies and tulips have come in," Jenny said nervously. Hermione banged her head on her desk. This 'Secret Admirer' was going too far.

"Send them in," Hermione sighed. One by one, the bouquets floated in. Hermione's jaw dropped open as she caught sight of the tulips. They were the rare magical blue. A single card floated after all the flowers were in place. She opened it and skipped to the initial that she was sure would be there.

"R," Hermione mumbled. She could hear Jenny's heels click-clacking outside.

That was the new routine now. More than a week had passed since the first gift was delivered but it hasn't stopped. Each day, something or the other would be sent to her. Sometimes it was boxes of chocolates, sometimes flowers, or sometimes even a number of bags filled with books!

Hermione just did not wanted to admit it, but she was impressed. Really, very impressed. Her once bare home was now decorated tastefully and her bookshelves were filled with books. Even though she loved seeing her house full, she hated it. Someone was obviously spending a lot of money on her.

At first, the brunette had thought it was Ron. But now, she was 200% sure it was not Ron.

"Are you joking?!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped up. A membership card to the most exclusive book shop in the whole wizarding world floated down. Jenny hurried in.

"Ms. Granger?" she asked. She noticed something below and picked up….. and promptly gasped.

"Are you fucking joking?" she yelled, all code of conduct forgotten.

"No," Hermione replied, still shocked.

Jenny ran out of the room.

After she had calmed down, she picked up the envelope by which the card had come (picking the card, brushing it lovingly and placing it in her locked drawer) and looked inside it.

 _Meet me at the bookshop, Wizarding Fiction_

 _11:00 AM_

 _26_ _th_ _July, 2000_

"Who wrote this note?" Hermione asked to herself.

Nevertheless, the brightest witch of her age was ready to go to the bookshop. She was really thankful to her wizarding passport, the one Ministry had started issuing after the war. She apparated to Rome and after getting the passport passed, she walked to Royal Book Manor.

"Welcome to The Royal Book Manor," the witch at the entrance greeted Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded. "May I help you?"

"Yes please," Hermione said, "Could you direct me to Wizarding Fiction?"

"Sure thing," the witch said and Hermione noticed that her accent was British.

The witch pointed Hermione to the second floor and the 21 year old witch made her way upstairs. Once she reached her destination, she lovingly stroked the spines of the books.

"So, finally we meet," A familiar-yet-not-so-familiar voice greeted. Hermione turned to see who it was and stumbled.

"Draco Malfoy?" she gasped.

Malfoy bowed. "That's me."

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Hermione asked, holding a hand to her heart.

"Your secret admirer," Malfoy replied. Hermione refused to believe it, yet a conversation floated to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

 _"It could be Malfoy, you know?" Ginny said, sipping her tea. Hermione spat her tea right out._

 _"Don't joke Gin," she admonished._

 _"I'm not joking," Ginny said indignantly. Then she calmed down. "He's loaded and rumors say that he is enamored by a brunette witch who works DMLE."_

 _Hermione mumbled angrily._

 _"There are 8 brunettes in the department," Ginny said with a smirk._

 _Hermione refused to answer._

 _"And you have been getting expensive gifts," Ginny continued._

 _"Okay!" Hermione screamed, finally tired of the teasing. "I get it!"_

* * *

"And how do I believe that?" Hermione asked the blond in front of her, once she had come to the present.

"All the initials that came to you come in my name," Malfoy pointed out.

Hermione screwed up her face and started remembering the initials. "L, R, F, D, O, A, Y, C and A."

"Check them," Malfoy said with a graceful shrug.

"D-R-A-C-O-M-A-L-F-O-Y… oh Merlin," Hermione whispered. She took a deep breath and did a thing for the first time in her life.

She listened to her instinct.

"Okay Malfoy, tell me the whole story," Hermione conceded.

Malfoy smirked. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," Hermione said and followed him out.

That was the best decision Hermione took in her entire life.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Music History, Assignment 1, Melody Task**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	18. He Left The House

**He Left The House**

* * *

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO SAY TO SHUT MY MOUTH, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!"

Sirius glared at Bellatrix with as much contempt as he could. He was furious, far more angry when Walburga had insulted Remus. Because this time, it was all 4 of them. And all because of Bellatrix Lestrange and her new husband, Rodolophus. Her husband thought that now that he had married the most beloved of all Blacks, he ould be welcomed by everyone with open arms. How mistaken he is, Sirius thought idly. Now he was coming, barging in Sirius' room and insulting all his friends.

"And who gave you the fucking right to insult them?" Sirius had yelled, infuriated.

The arsehole had just smirked and said "Bellatrix."

While he was busy being angry, the members in the room were watching them avidly. The onlookers of this fight weren't really concerned. This had happened more than a million times, and each time Sirius had infuriated Bellatrix. This time, however, it was the opposite.

"Burn in hell!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"That should be you, but hell is too easy for you!" Sirius yelled back with equal fervor.

"You dare?" Bellatrix screeched and drew out her wand.

"Yes, I dare!" Sirius retorted.

"Crucio!" Sirius side stepped Bellatrix's curse.

"Expellarimus!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"CRUCIO!"

"OPPUGNO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Narcissa jumped up as her sister's curse hit the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear. The argument between her sister and her cousin had now turned in an all out small scale war.

"Save your sister at least!" Sirius screamed, determined to not let his young cousin get hurt.

"And you're really concerned?" Bellatrix cackled. She hastily set up a shield as a jet blue light rushed to her.

"Burn in hell! No, let a Dementor kiss you!" Sirius said passionately.

"You think the Dark Lord would allow the death of his most loyal servant?" Bellatrix asked mockingly.

Sirius snorted. "That's what you are, a servant."

"How dare you?!" Bellatrix asked, all offended.

"Oh I dare, how, I can't tell," Sirius off handily waved a hand.

"Don't you have manners to speak with your elders?" Bellatrix said softly.

"Elders?" Sirius asked, exasperatingly batting his eyes, "I see no elders here, except, of course, me."

"I see, wickle Siwus boy is wafraid, is that right?" Bellatrix cooed. "Running back to your werewolf and blood traitor friend?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sirius' voice echoed in the whole house. Bellatrix calmly stepped to the side, letting the dark green jet of light hit another wall damaging a wall again.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius glanced at the door. His mother was rushing towards him. He jumped over a couch and ran upstairs. Quickly, he waved is wand and ll his personal items zoomed in his trunk. He grabbed his beloved broomstick, attached the trunk to it, swung a leg over it and few away.

Today was the last day he would ever see The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Black.

* * *

 **A.N.: Written for Muggle Studies, Assignment 1**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	19. Wake Up, Sweetheart

**Wake Up, Sweetheart**

* * *

He was drowning. He couldn't remember how and why was he here, but it was uncomfortable. Darkness prevailed everywhere. His body felt like it was made of lead. Yet, he was relaxed. It was like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up sweetheart," The angel's voice was say to him repeatedly. "I know you're tired, I know you were sleeping, but please wake up."

She would then tell him what was going on. He would listen, being that was the only thing he could do. She would tell how he his father, his strong and firm father had broken down. His demure mother was a living corpse, watching how here only son battled something.

What was that 'something', he could not remember. All the angel would tell him was he was sleeping, he had been sleeping from a long time. The healers could not wake him up.

When the angel was gone, he would again be in the previous state. He would be drowning. He would be underwater. He would be struggling to breathe. Darkness would be pressing against him from all sides. He desperately tried to wake up. It would never work. He kept on sleeping.

Then the nightmares began.

He would remember blood red eyes. He would remember the snake like man with blood red eyes raise his wand. He would remember a brown light hit his heart. He would remember crumpling to the ground in excruciating pain. He would remember the angel screaming. Screaming in anguish. Screaming in pain. Screaming in hatred. Screaming in anger.

Why couldn't he wake up?

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" the angel asked one day. He was very hungry. He tried to nod. But no. How could someone sleeping nod with conscious effort? He felt like a child all the time, saying like a child, acting like a child.

And so he concentrated in moving his finger. He tried to kill away that sleepiness, that heavy feeling, and move his finger. sparks traveled in his body and felt light hearted. His finger had moved.

"Healer Roberts!" The angel exclaimed. "He moved his finger!"

He retreated back in the drowsy feeling. He felt tired, very tired. And then came the first ray of light. He cold see a brown eyes, brown haired beauty. She would kiss him passionately. She would stroke his hair and tell him everything was alright. She would tell him that she loved him, the first time he had ever heard that from someone other than his mother.

Everything changed one fine day. He recognized the angel's voice.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

He remembered her face. And that face gave him the power. It gave him a will to see her. With every single fiber in his body, mind and spirit, he focused n waking up. He had to do it. He had t do it for his one true love. His eyelids jerked open,

"Hermione," He croaked.

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

And maybe, he would finally realize that the sleep had done him good after all.

* * *

 **A.N.: Damn, I love this! This drabble in my favorite till date. I think I'll make this chapter a prologue for another story and write it. Hmm...**

 **Written for Charms Class, Assignment 1.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	20. Listen To Your Heart

**Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

"My baby's getting married."

Helen Granger's words woke Hermione out of her trance. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, but not how she had imagined being. Her hair was up in a very tight bun and bold makeup decorated her face. Her wedding gown was a bright white color and puffed out. The gown was beautiful, but not for her.

"Look at me, my baby girl," Helen said. Hermione looked in her mother's eyes and took a step back. They were grey colored.

 _"I love you!"_

 _"Oh, look at you, all wet."_

 _"Actually, I like my hair like this."_

 _"That's because I love peppermint."_

 _"Okay, okay, I surrender!"_

 _"Now just calm down, you'll ace your exams."_

 _"12 Os?! Bloody hell..."_

 _"No books for the weekend."_

 _"Hey, don't think this date is too fancy! I've got fancier plans."_

 _"I love you."_

His voice echoed and haunted her. She couldn't escape the memories. It could have been all different i she hadn't let her pointless feeling overwhelm her. If she had trusted him. If she had listened to him. If she had realized she was wrong. If she had realized it was just a petty ploy. If she had realized it was cliche. It she had thought it was just like in movies. If she had believed and remembered those movies.

If she had listened to her heart.

"What are you thinking, doll?' Helen asked.

"Nothing mum," Hermione choked out.

"Do you still remember him?" Helen asked. Hermione knew who her mother was talking about.

"All the time," she admitted.

"Do you still love him?" Helen questioned gently.

"Always and forever," Hermione declared.

"Then why are you doing this?"

That question caught Hermione off guard. If she truly loved him, then why was she marrying someone else? Why wasn't in the arms of the man she truly loved?

"Because I'm scared", Hermione confided.

"Don't be," Helen said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Is my little girl ready?" Dan Granger boomed.

"Yes Daddy," Hermione said and took a deep breath. She looked at the mirror and at the gown.

 _"Body hugging and classy is your style."_

There went his voice in her head. Hermione hooked her arm through her father's and walked out.

"Just the word, and we're outta here," Dan murmured. Hermione was really tempted.

"Really?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Yes," Dan said solemnly.

She stared at a flower thoughtfully. She could do it now, without embarrassing anyone. Only family and rally very closed friends were present. She quickly got a parchment and began writing.

 _I can't do it. I'm so sorry._

 _But I can't. You deserve more than me, I still love him._

 _I'm going to him. I know you love Luna, you're doing it for me._

 _I hope that you can actually forgive me one day for what I'm doing now._

 _I'm sorry._

She found Harry walking through the back gate.

"Give this to Ron please," Hermione whispered and ran to the changing room.

She ripped the wedding gown and let it fall to the floor. Her make up was wiped and her hair free. Molly would kill her definitely, but not today. She was going to the man she loved.

Before exiting the room, she picked up the gown. This gown had been the last straw for Hermione. It made her realize what she was doing was wrong.

"Take me to Draco daddy," Hermione whispered. Dan looked at her and smiled He gestured to his car.

She was finally listening to her heart.

* * *

 **A.N.: 2 Dramione's back to back! Again, I'll most probably make a story of it.**

 **Written for Myths and Legends Task 3, Assignment 1.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	21. Impressing Hermione With Pick-Up Lines

**Impressing Hermione With Pick-Up Lines:**

 **4 moments of SiriusxHermione**

* * *

"Hey there, kitten!"

Hermione turned, expecting Draco Malfoy or some other Slytherin to come sauntering. Instead, she saw the face of Sirius Black and with a jolt, she realized she had been transported in the past.

Sirius strolled down lazily. As he neared her, Hermione caught sight of the ash grey eyes the boy possessed.

"Can I tell you something?" Sirius mock whispered. Hermione nodded and waited. "We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming."

Hermione snorted. "Well Black, we are in Professor Flitwick's class. Thanks for the compliment but I'm still not impressed."

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione stopped.

"Yes, wait," Hermione said slowly, "Why in the name of Merlin did you use such a cheesy and irrelevant line?"

Sirius merely grinned. "Stock's exhausting, sweetheart. Now, may I ask you what I wanted to?"

"No," Hermione said and promptly walked away leaving Sirius to plan another attempt.

* * *

"Very well, you may take a break," Professor McGonagall conceded.

Hermione sighed and sat down. The newest Transfiguration had taken a lot out of her. She took out a roll of parchment, a quill and an ink-bottle.

A wad of parchment caught her attention. She opened it:

 _"Hey Hermione,_ _Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own."_

The line was enough for Sirius Black to hide after Transfiguration lesson because of the fear of Hermione's wand.

* * *

Hermione laughed loudly. "Really?" she gasped.

Alice Prewett nodded, her electric blue eyes twinkling madly. "Frank really said that. And then to his horror, Augusta walked in the room. Oh, it was hilarious!"

She and Alice walked down the streets of Hogsmede. Poor Lily was stuck on duty and Marlene, Mary and Dorcas were in detention. Their laughter filled the street with a little bit of more noise. Students milled around. Tinkling of bells sounded periodically.

Up in front, the Marauders were stumbling. It seemed as if they were drunk. Then, Hermione realized that they were just laughing, much like her and Alice.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped. He spun on his heel and caught Hermione's eyes. Slowly, he made his way to her. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

"Are you free Malhart?" Sirius asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh," he said softly. There was a look in his eye, a look that Hermione recognized as defeat. He turned around again but Hermione stopped him with a question. "Are you really attracted to me?" That was something very un-Hermione like, but she couldn't help it. Curiosity killed the Brunette.

Sirius smiled. "Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you."

He walked away.

* * *

Hermione weaved her way between the throngs of people. She finally reached her destination, a tall boy with ebony colored hair. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sirius?" she asked. Sirius turned around. Hermione grinned at him, a mischievous grin. She took a deep breath and said:

"My heart is beating like a drum."

It took Sirius a moment to realize what she way saying. When it hit him, he beamed and spun her around.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione laughed.

Sirius buried his face in her hair, inhaling its scent.

"Love you hair..." he murmured.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius looked up and gulped. She had never heard Sirius being this nervous around a girl. "No… I.. I uh I love the air."

Hermione giggled and thumped Sirius on the shoulder.

* * *

 **A.N.: You know, I liked this so much that I'm definitely planning to elaborate it.**

 **Written for Hopscotch.**

 **List of Gringotts Prompts Used:**

 _Ash Grey (Color)_

 _Electric Blue (Color)_

 _"We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming." (Dialogue)_

 _"Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own." (Dialogue)_

 _"My heart is beating like a drum." (Dialogue)_

 _"Love your hair."/"What?"/"No...I... I uh love the air." (Dialogue)_

 _"Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you." (Dialogue)_

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


	22. Dean's Help In Proving Harry

**Dean's Help In Proving Harry**

* * *

Seamus Finnegan was thinking really hard.

His mother had told him not to believe Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. Someone said that Voldemort had not risen, someone said he did. So who was he supposed to believe?

"I think Harry is right, mate," Dean said quietly.

"But me Mam says..." Seamus trailed off.

"I know what she says," Dean cut in gently. "I think the time has come that you decide by your own what you want to believe. I may pressure you to take Harry and Professor Dumbledore's side, but you have to decide Seamus, it comes down to you."

Seamus frowned. The short speech that Dean gave him made him contemplate more facts. He leaned back on his bed.

"I'm going to the DA meeting. I know you've heard where it is, so if you believe Harry, come there. It's not what you think," Dean hurriedly added as Seamus opened his mouth, "It's for your good. You-Know-Who has risen again, we have to learn to fight him."

With that, Dean walked out. Seamus was, contrary to popular belief, not dense. He observed things. He just did not prefer to act on his judgements quickly. He preferred to stay behind the scenes. Nobody assumed much from the Irish lad. He was much more than that.

Dean was right. Harry was right. Dumbledore was right. You-Know-Who may not be acting right now, but if the death of Cedric Diggory was to believed, Voldemort had risen again. All those people roaming the Knocktunal Alley, those disappearances of things from the shop Seamus and his family frequent visited, there was something going on. And Seamus was now perfectly sure that it was Voldemort.

The conversation in his mind, Seamus walked out of the Gryffindor portrait hole. He had a meeting to attend.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for Chocolate Frog Card Club. The card I got was:**

 _ **(Silver) Seamus Finnegan**_

 **I wrote the task.**

 **Seriously, reading all those 'I' sentences, I feel so weird. Well, can't help it.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


	23. Romantic Broom Ride

**Romantic Broom Ride**

* * *

"Draco, please," Hermione whimpered.

"Relax Hermes, you'll not fall," Draco chuckled. He swung a leg over his brand new broomstick, Thunderbolt of the 'Bolt Series' and motioned to Hermione. The brunette's lip quivered but with a brave face, sat side-saddle on the broom. Draco pulled her close and with a kick, they were off the roof of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione scooted back until she could get no closer to the blonde. Draco hooked an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Hermione asked softly.

"Killing your fears against flying?" Draco countered in the same tone, "Yes, as long as you open your eyes and enjoy the scenery around."

Hermione scowled to no one in particular, but with extreme reluctance, she opened her eyes. She hurried back to close her eyes but Draco stopped her.

"Look, Hermes! Is that an eagle?"

She quickly opened her eyes. Eagles were her favorite birds but she had never got the chance of seeing one up close. Her eyes widened. If she could use only one word to describe the bird flying in front of them, it would be majestic. The way the Eagle flapped its wings rarely but just glided in the wind most of the time fascinated her. With a start, Hermione realized that for the first time in her 19 years of life, she wanted to fly.

"I love you, Hermes," Draco whispered.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione whispered back.

Something slipped in her right hand and she looked down. She bit back a scream as she realized how up they were from the ground. Draco must have sensed her jerking back because he leaned forward and peppered her right cheek with chaste kisses.

"Calm down, when I said that I was not going to let you fall, I was serious," Draco murmured.

"If I do, it's your head on the platter," Hermione muttered fiercely and held her right hand up. With anticipation, she looked at what her fingers had wrapped around. Her breath caught in her throat. The sun's dying rays reflected off the rose's surface, giving it a red glow from afar. But while it still glowed red, the rose was in fact the rare rainbow colored rose.

"Oh Merlin, this is beautiful," Hermione breathed.

Draco stopped the broom in mid air, right in front of the mountains behind Hogwarts. The sun was setting, giving Hermione a romantic feeling. She sighed and completely leaned back against Draco. He really was a thoughtful boyfriend.

"Did you like it?" Draco smiled, something that had become really common.

"No," Hermione shook her head,

Hermione twisted a bit and saw Draco's face fall. But she still continued, "I loved it."

His face brightened and Hermione couldn't help but reach up and kiss her boyfriend. Their lips danced together before she pulled apart, her face red and breathing quite heavily.

When they rode back to the Manor, Hermione knew that he hadn't managed to fully alleviate her fear of heights, but he had certainly managed to make her overcome a large part of that fear.

She didn't know if it was possible, but she fell more in love with Draco.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so technically this is not for Hogwarts. This is for Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Our amazing headmistress has a challenge there called, '2016 Multi-School Tournament Competition and I have participated as a student from Beauxbatons.**

 **Shame on me, huh? Writing for a rival school at a collection meant for Hogwarts is surely making me feel a tad bit bad.**

 **Words: 540**

 **Prompt: Broomstick**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


	24. Midnight Cravings

**Midnight Cravings**

* * *

"BLAISE!"

Blaise Zabini winced for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. His dearest wife, Ginevra Zabini, previously Wealsey, was pregnant. And that meant one thing: cravings.

"Coming, sweetheart," Blaise called back and hopped up from the couch in their living room. He slipped his feet in his beloved and fluffy bunny slippers and walked to their bedroom. Ginny was sitting on their bed, fingers flicking the pages of a new fashion magazine, and eyes scanning it eagerly. He made his presence known by tripping over his own feet.

"I'm hungry," Ginny whined.

"What can I get you?" With immense control, Blaise managed not to sigh.

"Well, I'm in the mood to have... tuna, pickle, bread, custard and orange juice with ice, oh, and make a sandwich out of everything except the juice," Ginny said thoughtfully, Blaise blanched. Who the hell had a pickle, tuna and custard sandwich? Add in to the fact that she was drinking orange juice with it and the time was-

It was midnight.

It hit Blaise like a herd of hippogriffs running towards him. Ginny had the strangest cravings at midnight.

"Can I at least have a kiss before I go and make your sandwich?" Blaise gave Ginny his best puppy eyes.

"Alright," Ginny conceded. The tone made it seem that it was a great job for her to accomplish. Blaise almost snorted, but jogged to the bed for a kiss. Ginny pulled him by the collar and gave him a big and hard kiss.

"Now go!"

With that, Blaise hurried to the kitchen. These remaining months were going to kill him for sure, if Ginny continued with her weird cravings.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for 'Pairing The Character' at HPFC.**

 _ **Main Character: Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **Chosen Character: Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **Words: 277**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


	25. Nothing Matters In Love

**Nothing Matters In Love**

* * *

 **July 2, 1995**

Hermione bit her lip. Her parents had been sent for a month long conference for dentists. Why on Earth would it be so long? She didn't know. All she knew that she had now no place to go. Dan and Helen Granger refused point blank to allow her to stay alone at home. After all, she was just 16, right? The brunette witch eventually realized that it was for the best. This turn of events meant that Hermione could be in the Wizarding world, safe and sound.

This was the reason why she had contacted Ron's parents. After hemming and hawing for hours, she had finally decided that she would write a letter to Ron's parents and ask if she could stay with them. Molly Weasley had written to her and said that unfortunately, Hermione could not live with the Weasleys as unfortunately, Dumbledore had deemed the Burrow as not 'very' safe. Hermione supposed that the headmaster was right, but now, she was more than desperate for a place to be for the summer.

"Mum," Hermione said cautiously as she stirred her milk. She had bumped against the table and thus, her thoughts had been interrupted, "Why do you have to go for the conference?"

Helen sighed. "Sweetheart, this is the most famous conference in England. You see, people get only only one chance to attend this. Some of the world famous dentists are coming. It would be really good for our practice." Helen stopped talking. She turned from the stove and looked at her daughter. "Why are you asking this? Did you friend say you could not stay at his house? I'm not happy by this arrangement but I've met his mother and I'm sure that she will keep everyone in line."

"No mum, he agreed. Mrs. Weasley is just delighted to have me over," Hermione lied hurriedly. Hermione felt bad for lying but she knew the sacrifices her parents had made so she could attend Hogwarts. No, the Grangers were not at all poor, but they weren't rich either. They were completely middle class. But education at Hogwarts meant that they had to pay quite a bit every year. And her father's cousin had gotten cancer when Hermione was just 10. When she had died, her father had gotten the custody of her son as her husband had already died years ago.

So, she knew how important this was for her parents.

Helen smiled brilliantly and turned back to the stove. Hermione drank her milk and hurried to her bedroom. She just remembered Mrs. Weasley's post script.

 _P.S.: If you want to really come over, we all will live with Sirius at his house. So if you want, you can live there. I don't approve you living with Sirius but Remus is going to be there, so it's going to be alright. Just send a message with Errol, I'm sure that he will stay there for a couple of days. I hope it will be alright for you. Your post owl has gone back to the post office._

She didn't know why Mrs. Weasley wrote that particular statement at the end -probably because Hermione hadn't had any experience using a post owl, she didn't know- but she was glad what Mrs. Weasley wrote. Errol was ready to go, so Hermione wrote a quick note, requesting the Weasley matriarch to write to Sirius and ask if she could stay and sent Errol. She couldn't wait for the reply.

* * *

 **July 5, 1995**

 _The address for the Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix is Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

"What's the Order of The Phoenix?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Not here," Remus hissed urgently.

"Sorry Professor- I mean, Remus," Hermione corrected herself.

"It's alright," Remus said absently. The pair walked between Number 11 and Number 13. Remus instructed her to think of the address. Hermione complied and to her confusion, Number 12 Grimmauld Place squeezed in between 11 and 13. It suddenly hit her.

 _The Fidelius Charm!_

Remus opened the door and Hermione cautiously stepped in. The house was dark and filthy. She wondered how could someone live here.

 _Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Hermione blinked and waited for Remus to light the candles. The flames appeared from the end of Remus' wand and lighted the candles. The light shone upon a figure. Sirius Black.

That moment changed everything. Sure, she had seen Sirius in the last 2 years, but what had changed now? Yes, Sirius had finally gained weight, cut of his hair to shoulder length and looked overall more good than the last time she had seen him, but this time, it was something different. She looked in his eyes, hoping for an answer. All she found out were dark grey eyes, and a hint of a soft glint that there wasn't.

"Ahem."

Remus' throat clearing shook Hermione out of her reverie. She shook her head mentally and looked at the Lord of the Black House.

"Welcome to The Most Ancient and Filthy House of Black, Hermione."

She couldn't help. She snorted at Sirius' statement.

* * *

 **July 18, 1995**

She opened her diary and with a self inking quill in her hand, began writing.

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _I feel so confused. Why am I feeling these strange flips in my stomach when I see Sirius or his name is mentioned? It's like when I had a crush on Ron. But that cannot be possible. First, he is Harry's godfather and second, he is too old._

 _But you know what's the most scary part? My brain has shut off. It won't give me a single command when I am in Sirius' presence. No doubts are appearing. It's so alarming, how can my trusted logic, my beloved brain desert me suddenly?_

 _Upon mother's insistence, I have began reading story books. It's not like I don't enjoy them, I just prefer learning something. After all, what can be learnt from a romance novel? Maybe, just maybe, I'm wrong. In the books, lots of authors have mentioned that their character's heart says that you have to go for their love interest. Be with them, because it's going to be worth it._

 _But can it be possible? My heart says that I like Sirius. Romantically. But no, he's too old! The thought ought to disgust me, but all it has managed is to make me feel sad. My stupid heart says that I love him, but that's impossible._

 _What happened? I used to feel attraction towards Ron. Someone I knew. Someone who I could date. All of a sudden, it has done a total 180 degrees and now, it's Sirius._

 _Amazing Sirius. The man who would die for his friend. The man who went to Azkaban because he was grief stricken and angry at a man he considered his friend. A man who would kill to protect his godson. A man who is not afraid to stand. A man who would do anything to defeat Voldemort. A man who will do whatever his brain says._

 _We are polar opposites. That's what everyone says. But there is these facts: he is intelligent, and of course, all that is written above._

 _Are we really polar opposites? No. But, whatever happens, I can't love him. It's a wrong thing to do. Even if it happens, we have to be secret. Because would the world accept us? There is no need to be morbid. This won't happen._

 _Why do I feel it's too late for that?_

 _Love,  
Hermione_

* * *

 **July 19, 1995**

It was wrong. Diaries are very personal. No man should ever read someone's diary. Yet, here was Sirius, reading the most recent entry. He gulped. Hermione liked him. It wouldn't do good to him to keep repeating all those points she had made, but she was correct. And the worse thing?

Sirius liked her too.

He closed the diary and walked back to the kitchen. It times like this, only Moony could help him. He walked down the stairs steadily, his boots echoing in the house. Walburga Black hadn't woken up yet, and Sirius was very thankful for that.

 _Too old..._

 _Ought to feel disgusted..._

 _Polar opposite..._

 _Wrong thing to do..._

He tried his best to quiet those voices in his head, he really tried, but it proved to be impossible. Walking just a bit faster, he saw Moony at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Remus questioned in slight alarm as he noticed Sirius run a hand through his hair. Sirius _never_ messed up his hair on purpose.

"I'm a fool," Sirius muttered hollowly.

"A fool?" Remus questioned, "How in the name of Merlin are you a fool?"

"There's this girl I like... but there are two problems: she likes me too," Sirius answered.

Remus blinked. "Alright, so what's the second problem?"

"She's too young."

"How young?"

"Around... 19 or 18 years younger?"

Remus spat his mouthful of tea. "19 or 18?!"

"Yeah..." Sirius trailed off. Remus looked at his best friend shrewdly. 19 or 18 years young? That mean that the girl has to be around Harry's age and would need to visit Grimmauld Place at least once. That meant-

"Hermione." Remus stated flatly. Sirius looked at him in surprise and after a moment of hesitation, nodded. He could be as bland as he wanted with his best friend.

"Padfoot-"

"No," Sirius cut in, "I know it's wrong. I may be a prankster but I have morals, and I know that lusting after Hermione is wrong. Is it even lust? I don't think so. I've lusted after plenty of women, but this girl is someone different, Moony. I actually care for her."

Remus sighed and covered his eyes. Sirius had gone through too much, and the only person for whom he cared romantically was too young. His friend deserved all the happiness that he could get, but this was something he could never get. But, was there even the smallest hope that he could achieve the unattainable? After all, Hermione liked him too. But the age difference... no. The werewolf had heard about many people who married people who were more than twice their own age. And if the rumors were correct, Hermione was 17.

Maybe, there was a small chance that his friend could get the girl he cared about deeply.

"Sirius, I'm going to be frank. Morally, it is wrong, I know that. But I also know that love is something that surpasses the boundary of everything, be it proprietary or morality. I think if you're both ready for it, go for it," Remus murmured. He felt as if it was wrong, but the emotion in his friend's eyes were enough to kill those doubts.

His friend deserved it.

* * *

 **July 22, 1995**

"Why? I'm so old, twice your age, but still-"

"Don't. Don't you dare finish this sentence. I don't care how old are you, all that I care is that what I feel for you, is true."

"I thought you never made decisions with your heart."

"I did not. The day Harry came with Cedric's dead body, I realized something. Making decisions with the mind is a great advantage in every situation. But sometimes, you have to let your heart take your mind's job. If I kept listening to my mind, I would never live my life. My brain will command me to run in a dangerous situation, but my heart will tell me to stay and fight. That decision may be between the life and death of me, or someone close to me."

Sirius and Hermione sat in a love seat in the sitting room. It was past midnight, and the two had finally decided to show themselves. It had been 3 days, 3 fateful days since Sirius had that conversation with Remus, and Hermione overhearing the said conversation.

Sirius had finally confessed his feelings to Hermione. The brunette had, in a fit of pure happiness and no abandon, blurted out the truth. She liked him a lot, too. Now the two sat in the room, discussing if they should go with the flow or not.

"You have changed," Sirius smiled, a genuine smile. Butterflies erupted in Hermione's stomach at that sight.

"Is it a bad thing?" Hermione asked coyly. Sirius' eyes darkened.

"Not at all," he said lowly, "In fact, it's a very good thing."

Hermione blushed, glad for the darkness so the ex-convict could not see her cheeks.

"But we have to be quiet if we go with it," the man's abrupt change in topic startled her. But the brightest witch of her age understood what he meant.

"It's something I'm willing to risk."

And those 6 words changed everything. The feeling of love they felt towards each other washed over them. Admittance was finally achieved.

They loved each other.

* * *

 **August 25, 1995**

 _The thing is, I always felt a little attraction towards him. When I saw his old personality shining through, the lock had been broken. And that's why, I-_

"Earth to, Hermione."

Hermione blinked and focused on a pale waving hand. The hand retracted when it noticed the haze in Hermione's eye clearing. Ginny looked at the girl opposite her in mild amusement.

"You're alright?" The redhead questioned. Hermione nodded. She tried her best not to, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes found Sirius' dark grey ones and his lips curled in a smirk.

"Yes Hermione, are you _alright_?" Sirius asked, amusement showing on his face.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Of course."

"That's a beautiful bow!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, "I never knew you had one like that, who gave it to you?"

Hermione let a smile grace her lips. That morning, she had found a package on her bed. The note had said that it would rather give her a necklace the war was over, for now, it would be a bow. The note had also said that the sender just couldn't not give her something. And that package contained a beautiful bow, red and gold and miraculously, it tamed her hair.

"It's a gift, a gift which I love a lot," Hermione said pointedly. Sirius nodded discreetly, a small smile replacing the smirk.

"It's really beautiful," Ginny said honestly.

"I know," Hermione murmured.

And just like that day, each hour passed with Hermione and Sirius stealing glances at each other. Hiding was just a small price to pay if they could love each other freely. An emotion so strong that not even death could harm it.

They loved each other, and nothing matters in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Bloody hell. I'm just so damn happy. Never have I ever written a oneshot, hell, a chapter that was as long as this one, 2,501 words. YAY! I think, the epilogue for 'Let The World Say and Think Whatever it Wants' was longer... but I don't give a damn. YAYYYYY!**

 **Alright.**

 **This is written for Fairytales. Fairytale this weak: Rapunzel.**

 _ **Task #3: Write about a love that has to be kept a secret.**_

 _ **Prompts chosen:**_

 _ **(Object) Bow- for hair**_

 _ **(Word) Fool**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,  
Alice**


	26. The Locket of Salazar Slytherin

**The Locket of Salazar Slytherin**

* * *

 _No, this is not possible... not at all..._

Regulus' breath caught in his throat. He had just watched Bellatrix carry a small goblet. After living in the Black house for 16 years, Regulus had become attuned to dark magic. And the magic emanating from the goblet was so dark that Regulus staggered back.

The young heir of the Black house hurriedly apparated back to his house. His parents were at Gringotts and Regulus was alone at home. Ever since Sirius had left-

No. He would not dwell on that. What has passed, has passed. Sirius would never come back.

Footsteps echoed in the empty house as a figure walked briskly to the library. The figure slipped inside the huge room and walked straight to the shelf at the farthest corner. He scanned the bookshelf with his alarmed eyes, his hands touching the covers of every book.

"Where is the damned book?" Regulus muttered in irritation. His hand suddenly stopped. Between two thick tomes, there was a small gap.

With nimble fingers he had acquired by being a seeker, he pulled out a thin and small books. He blew the dust off and his heart skipped a beat as he read the title of the book written in gold cursive handwriting.

 _The Darkest of All Arts_

His body trembling and his mind racing, the raven haired teen opened the book. As if some spirit was guiding him, the wind blew and turned the pages marked Horcruxes.

He read the chapter. He wanted to scream, to retch, to run away, but he could not do it. The life of his parents depended on him. It was really vile. How could a person willingly tear their soul in portions? It was unbelievable. It was truly twisted and dark. It was something that not even the wildest nightmares could have.

Sirius was right. The Dark Lord was not someone in whom he should trust. He did not eve have a complete soul for crying out loud! In those moments of horror, something hit Regulus.

The Dark Lord needed and elf. Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. The old elf had come back in a horrible condition. That meant, the locket was a horcrux and the Dark Lord wanted to hide.

At that very moment, Regulus Arcturus Black decided that he would make Kreacher confess everything and destroy the Horcrux.

The Dark Lord was not someone who deserved to live.

* * *

 **A/N: My take on how Regulus found out about the locket. Sure, maybe I'll expand this idea someday.**

 **Written for the Best Character chosen at the Hogwarts Oracle.**

 **Words: 403 (Only content)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


	27. That Night In The Classroom

**That Night In The Classroom**

* * *

Their story had started when they had come back to redo their seventh year. Nobody had bothered to talk to him or even give him an indifferent glance. Instead, all he had got were uncountable dirty looks. He had loathed, hated it more than the fact that he had to become a Death Eater.

He had seen her millions of times in the last 7 years, but when he had seen her in that abandoned classroom on the second day of school, something tugged at his ice cold heart. Tears were wetting her face and her shoulders shook as she tried to stifle a sob.

He had walked in the room, as quiet as a mouse. She had frozen, her head still between her hands. Slowly, she had raised her head. Her curly hair cascaded past her shoulders and her normally warm eyes were empty. Yet, he could see pain in them. It was like she had constructed a wall around her but they were not properly made.

She had looked at him with her lips parted. He had stalked towards her. With the glow of the moon illuminating her in the dark room, she looked truly breathtaking. He had sat opposite her and continued to look at her. If it had been someone else, that person would have been unnerved by how he looked at her. But she was not, and that was something that made him want to thank her.

"Why are you here?" she had asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"I could ask you the same," he had retorted softly.

Her nod had been his only answer.

"Why are you crying?" the question made her just laugh madly.

"Like you care," she had scoffed.

"Believe it or not," those words had come as a whisper, "I do indeed care about you."

He really wanted to smack himself. There he was, his feelings as bare as he could make it, and he was sure she was going to hurt him. She was not that type of woman, but sometimes, even the most unlikeliest of people could turn cruel.

She'd blinked and averted her eyes downwards in the process. For the first time since he could remember, he felt his heart breaking. That night in the Manor was not his proudest memories. He had lied, just for her, and she had still been tortured. He had explained in a somewhat desperate frenzy after the war that he didn't want to actually see her being tortured.

But if he had helped her, not only he would have died, but she would have joined him too.

"I know." she'd murmured.

And it was that moment that had changed everything. He had tried his best to stop himself, pause before he did something wrong. But she had looked so innocent that it was a herculean task. He had leaned forwards and she had copied him. His breath fanned across her face and she had closed her eyes. His lips had met hers and a shock ran through his body. They were soft, warm and inviting; but the best thing? It felt _right_. The kiss slowly turned into something more passionate.

Teeth nipping, tongues playing, lips dancing, it had been the best kiss he had ever head. But suddenly, something switched in his brain. It seemed that switch had flipped in her mind too, because she pulled back, horror in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, but this can't happen. This won't happen..." she had muttered and ran away.

"It will happen, Hermione," He had said to empty air.

He had been right, she had been wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I'm pretty proud of this piece. I think, this is the best Dramione one-shot I have ever written. Yay!**

 **This was for Ancient Runes.**

 _ **Task #2: The runic number of Raido is five, which, just like the rune itself, represents constant motion. Write about somebody who's unable to stop before it becomes too late (you can interpret this however you want).**_

 **Word Count: 606**

 **No prompts used.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,  
Alice**


	28. Pure Fear

**_Pre Story Author's Note:_ The italicized text is directly taken from the last book, Deathly Hallows. Pages included are 589, 590 and 591. Those quotes belong solely to J. K. Rowling, they are not mine and will never be. Everything belongs to her.**

* * *

 **Pure Fear**

* * *

It was no big secret.

Lord Voldemort was not afraid of anything or anywhere. Sure, a large percentage of the Wizarding population speculated that he was afraid of Albus Dumbledore, but it was only half true. He was not scared of Dumbledore, he was scared of the consequences that may follow.

He had never ever felt true fear in his whole life. Never had he felt the need to cower. All he had felt was triumph and anger. But never fear.

That fact changed a little bit the moment he realized that Harry Potter was alive. The insolent boy had survived the killing curse for the second time. Maybe Dumbledore had been correct, the boy did have some power, Voldemort mused as he stalked like a predator in the Great Hall. The thought was immediately replaced by a scathing one; the Potter brat had _no_ power.

He battled McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn. He was especially amused when he sent a spell towards Minerva McGonagall's direction. He had attended school with her. She had always believed herself to be at the top in her years at Hogwarts, but that had changed after her husband's death. He loved seeing that fiery girl back, the only girl mad enough to fight with him.

And then, those 5 words changed the course of the war.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

He watched in slow motion as Molly Weasley and his most faithful Death Eater battled. Time seemed to freeze as the jet green light of the killing curse connected with the latter.

Anger replaced amusement. He pushed the three teachers with a bang, and focused on the redhead woman. Something shimmery enveloped the area around him and Voldemort found himself looking in the emerald eyes of Harry James Potter.

" _I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, "It got to be like this. It's got to be me."_

 _Voldemort hissed._ Did the boy really think that he could win against the Dark Lord? The most powerful wizard in the world and a mere boy, the result was clear in his eyes.

 _"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide, "That isn't how it works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"_

The conversation, -if you could call it that- passed away in a haze. Potter acted like a hero while Voldemort kept on reminding him his actual place. It wouldn't do the boy any good if he believed himself to be Merlin. However, it would be quite advantageous to the Dark Lord. He was terribly sure about the result of that day.

But it had been a quick judgement.

"It does not matter," Voldemort murmured silkily when Potter told how much Severus Snape had loved Lily Evans, "I killed him. I killed Severus Snape. The Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is mine, Potter."

"But you're wrong," Harry said softly. "It is not yours."

Voldemort let his lips curl in a malicious smirk. "Did you not hear what I said, Potter? _I killed Severus Snape."_

"Yes, you did," Harry admitted, his eyes shining, "But he was not the true master of the Elder Wand."

"What are you saying-" Voldemort began but was cut off.

"It belonged to Draco Malfoy."

Loud gasps filled the hall. The Dark Lord's red eyes swerved to face the blond boy. The latter's eyes were wide. He could see fright in it.

"Then he shall die," Voldemort proclaimed. He saw Narcissa move in front of her son.

"No," she declared loudly, "No one, and I repeat, _no one_ will touch my son."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. The woman was defying him. If she did not allow him to kill her son, then she would die before him.

"There's no need for that," Harry murmured, "Because Draco is no longer the true owner of the Elder Wand. It's me."

And those two words changed ever single thing. Harry Potter was the owner of the Elder Wand, how was that possible?

"You see," Harry continued in a voice that seemed to emanate laziness, "Me, Ron and Hermione had been captured. I disarmed Draco over there, meaning, I am the owner. Do you get it, Tom?"

He was so angry that words seemed to fail him. His red eyes had grown wider. For the first time, he felt something that he had never ever felt, and hoped not to feel.

Fear.

Harry Potter owned the Deathstick. Voldemort was not stupid, he knew that a wand won't work against its master. But the part telling him to kill the boy with another wand was squashed. A large part of him now urged to him to kill him quickly.

And he complied.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed.

"EXPALLIARMUS!" Potter yelled right back.

The light, red and green, collided in mid air. A blast not unlike a cannon echoed in the hall. Golden flames erupted at the point where the spells connected to mark it. The sun was rising, and the wand that Voldemort held flew like a dark object towards the boy in front of him.

Fear filled every pore of his body as he watched the scene. His legs had began to tremble slightly as he knew what was going to happen. His chest heaved as he realized that his greatest and darkest fear was coming to life. It was going to be over. Every single moment of hard work was going to head.

He couldn't believe it, he _refused_ to believe it. He would not die. He would love to rule the world. He was going to live to make his dreams come true. But it was all for naught.

He fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, I had so much fun writing this. I kept on smiling as I wrote it. Finally, my views on Voldemort's feeling in the final battle.**

 **It feels too good to be true.**

 **Anyways, this is written for Music History, Assignment #7.**

 _ **Option 2 : Write about someone who experiences something for the first time.**_

 _ **Word Count: 953 words (Content only)**_

 **Oh yeah, I love this piece!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,  
Alice **


	29. TUH&MW

**Their Utterly Hilarious & Memorable Wedding**

* * *

"You're getting married!" Lily whispered in excitement.

Hermione laughed and nodded with a wide grin. She couldn't believe it, after dating Sirius Black on and off since their fourth year, she had never expected to marry him. Yet there she was, getting ready for their wedding.

"I know," she murmured.

Lily smiled widely before reaching in the closet to pull a garment bag. Hermione watched Lily with bated breath as the redhead finally opened the garment bag and her wedding gown came in view. It was a strapless, creme white colored dress. It had a corset like feature and a long train.

Who knew, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire would get such a wedding gown?

Her best friend helped her get into the dress. She pulled at the cords of the corset and tied each of them in a fancy bow. Her dress in place, Hermione carefully sat down.

Lily opened the big make-up bag and laid each item on the table. Within a minute, everything was out of the box and Lily was busy applying them.

"How long?" Hermione asked after what seemed like eons.

"I'm only half done," the redhead muttered.

Hermione squeaked.

If she was only half done, Hermione would be sitting on the chair till she died. It was not a pleasant thought.

"It's complete," Lily finally announced. Hermione immediately opened her eyes and gasped.

Her eyelids were a brilliant shimmery silver. Her cheeks were slightly pink; her natural flush was enough for the rogue. Her lips were painted a rose pink and her face shone from a distance.

Her long eyelashes were curled expertly. Pure black eyeliner helped the eyeshadow decorate her lid. A bit of gray eyeshadow bordered its silver colored counterpart.

She looked really beautiful.

"I think your hair won't take much time," Lily observed. Hermione jumped at the sudden sound that came from the room where the bridesmaids were getting ready.

"Really?" Hermione questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"Lils?" Hermione questioned after a moment. Lily hummed in response. "Why are we going in the reverse order?"

Lily giggled. "That's because I have always found it easier to dress first, then apply make-up and do the hair last, not do the hair, apply make-up and wear the dress. It would ruin everything if we went in the normal order!"

Hermione nodded slightly. She completely agreed with the other woman.

Her hair hung till her mid back in tight curls. She was impressed by how expertly Lily had managed to charm it to be that way in just 5 minutes.

"And now," Lily said, taking out her wand with a flourish, "It's time for the last part."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited expectantly. She heard Lily murmur 'Pilorum Flores' and felt some of her hair strands change.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the beautiful roses and forget-me-nots. Around 4 bunches of her curls had changed to become a mixture of the flowers. It took some of the attention from her shiny face, it was a good thing it did.

"It's really beautiful, Lily," Hermione managed to stutter. She had never felt so gorgeous in her whole life.

"Now, wait for your father," Lily whispered in her ear before slipping in her bottle green dress.

Hermione nodded and stood up. She and Lily had agreed that she won't wear a veil, instead, they would go with a more traditional approach to the wizarding wedding.

A few minutes passed before Dan Granger slipped into the room. He stopped short at the sight of his daughter.

"My baby girl has grown up," he said softly. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Daddy." Hermione smiled and wiped some of the stray tears. Dan bit his lip before crushing his daughter to his chest.

"One word, just one word, baby girl, and we'll get away from here," Dan stated in a low voice.

Hermione shook her head.

Dan sighed before glancing out of the door. "Girls, the wedding will start in a few minutes. On your places!"

The voices halted and out came Dorcas Meadows, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Potter. The girls who had not seen her stopped.

"Looking unreal, Hermione," They chorused before glancing at each other and raising an eyebrow as if saying 'How come you stole my dialogue?'

Hermione smiled and stepped to the side, letting them go first. The 4 woman exited and Hermione followed them.

"Sirius is going to lose his tongue when he sees you." Remus grinned as Hermione came into view. She smiled brightly.

She watched Remus, Peter and Frank take the hands of Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice respectively. The melody of a soft song floated in her ears.

"Are you sure you really want to keep 'Style' as the song in which yo walk the aisle?" Lily asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Hermione grinned mischievously. "Too late to change, besides, I want that song. It describes our relationship perfectly."

Lily shot her an exasperated look before standing behind Remus and Marlene. Alice and Frank had already walked down the aisle.

There was still enough time left so Hermione mused how different wizarding and muggle weddings were. For one...

"Baby girl." Dan shook her shoulders. "Come on."

She blinked and shook her head. The time had come, the moment was upon Hermione and she felt herself getting really excited. The opening chords of 'Style' played and Hermione felt certain that the ceremony was going to began.

She took a step inside the gazebo and felt her eyes draw towards Sirius. He looked really handsome. As she had chosen a muggle attire, he had also done the same. His neatly pressed black tux and crisp white shirt made him look exceptionally attractive.

"Who gives away this woman?" The wizard questioned.

Dan began, "I, her family and her friends do."

The wizard nodded and Dan placed her hand in Sirius'. The look that he gave her was positively smoldering.

She gazed into his eyes, losing herself in the gray depths.

"What are you wearing inside?" Sirius whispered abruptly. Hermione felt her cheeks flame up as she felt everyone's gaze on her. It was time to show everyone that she cared for traditions, but she wasn't uptight and a prude.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she murmured coyly.

Sirius smirked. "I hope it's something black?"

Hermione paused mockingly. "Possibly."

Sirius groaned quietly.

The wizard gave them a stern look. Hermione felt bashful and kept quiet, refusing to don any more harm.

They kept looking in each other's eyes. The emotions swirling in each pair was deep, so deep that it was overwhelming sometimes. She watched Sirius' eyes darken as he reached forward to-

"Mate," James hissed. Sirius turned towards his best friend, the latter who seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"What, Jamie bear?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

James closed his eyes, opened it and rolled them heavenwards. Hermione noticed Lily redden from the corner of her eye.

"It's. Your. Time." James said slowly.

Sirius blinked. "Oh, is that the case? I do." he finished casually.

The wizard pinched his nose and moved towards Hermione. The brunette's hands were squeezed roughly. She squealed.

"What?!" she asked her groom angrily. Sirius just smiled charmingly. The wizard scowled but began speaking.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take-"

"Yes, I do," Hermione cut in suddenly. She didn't know why did she feel the need to do so, but she felt incredibly good doing so.

The wizard pursed his lips. His slicked back and shiny black hair shined in the light. "The rings."

James and Lily stepped forward, each holding a ring box before he cold finish his small sentence. Sirius and Hermione quickly exchanged rings.

The man in the middle drew in a shuddering breath. "I now pronounce-"

Sirius pulled her close and kissed her without abandon. A second later, he seemed to jump apart.

"Yeeow! What the hell was that for, old man?!" Sirius yelled in anger. Laughter filled the tent.

"That's for not waiting until I finish my sentence!" The 'old man' said crossly. "Stand still and don't kiss her before I finish pronouncing you as husband and wife! Your goofiness in rehearsal is not expected in the actual ceremony!"

Sirius gave the man an evil eye before kissing a very red Hermione. The man hissed but the couple continued kissing.

Their wedding would surely be a tale to tell their great-great-grandchildren.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for Sirimione! I can't believe I wrote this, I'll have to think of an even funnier wedding for their epilogue in 'A Love Story of Past'. Damn.**

 **By the way, for me, The Marauders' Era is early 21st Century, Hermione was born September 1993 and Sirius was born in November 1993. Others were born in 1994. So, that makes it an AU.**

 _ **Written for Transfiguration, Assignment #8.**_

 _ **Task : This is a spell often used in weddings on the bride and her bridesmaids and the occasional grooms man. For this task I would like you to write about a wedding where this spell is used.**_

 _ **Extra Prompts Used : Gazebo (Setting) and Shiny (Word) **_

_**Words : Eh, my word document, and fanfic uploader can't decide if it 1,438 or 1,413. I'll go with the former. **_

**Anything else, remaining?**

 **Yeah, it feels damn weird to write your own name in the HP universe like a cannon character.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


	30. Morbid Atmosphere

**Morbid Atmosphere**

* * *

Something was wrong today. It was as if something horrible was going to happen that day. But she just passed it off as a figment of her imagination. After all, nothing wrong could happen.

But she was wrong.

She was so wrong.

The atmosphere was morbid. It was like someone had died... or someone was going to die soon. Her husband was making beautiful bubbles for their son, with an occasional smoke ring. Their son played with them happily.

All of a sudden, she heard the gate creek open. She looked at her husband but he hadn't noticed her. She wiped her hands on the apron, put the food on the table and went out.

She was just not prepared for what she saw.

"Lily!" James yelled, his eyes wide, "Take Harry and run. Go, Lily, go!"

She was frozen but upon hearing the cried of the child, she quickly picked him up, and ran away to his nursery. She took the steps two at a time and pushed open the door. She frantically closed it and placed Harry inside his crib. Her chest heaved with the hurried breaths she took and she froze.

A bright green light filled up the lower area of their house, the light shining everywhere.

James was dead.

She screamed a heart wrenching scream. She crumpled down and let the tears fall. No, James could not be dead. He just could not. Countless memories flashed past. Their first date, him proposing to her, their wedding and million others.

But she could not afford to break out. Harry needed her.

What seemed like decades but had been just a few seconds, Lily pushed herself up and picked up Harry. She hugged him close. She smoothed his hair and looked at her son for one last time in flesh and blood. Her tears streamed faster now.

"Harry," She whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever forget how much your mother and your father love you. We'll always watch over you, remember the times you had with us. Fate is cruel for giving us so little time with you, but we will always love you. Mommy loves you Harry, she loves. Daddy also loves you, Harry, he loves. Mommy and Daddy love you..."

The door burst open. Lily hurriedly put down the infant in the crib and shielded him from her body.

"Stand aside, silly girl," the figure hissed. It was the one she feared.

Lord Voldemort.

"No, not Harry, please," She pleaded.

"Stand aside," Voldemort repeated himself.

"Not Harry, please, I'm begging you..." She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you for the last time. Stand. Aside." Voldemort said firmly.

"Not Harry, take me, but not Harry, mercy, show mercy on him, take me," She whispered/

"Be it as you wish." Voldemort shrugged.

She saw it. The jet of bright green light rushed towards her. It hit her on the middle of her chest and she felt an indescribable warmth fill her. It enveloped her completely.

She fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Gah, this was the minimum I could manage. Still 508 words. Damn.**

 **One of my favorite pieces. Though I wish I could elaborate on it, I wanted to start from the time Lily woke up to the time she died. I will do it, someday.**

 _ **Written for Halloween Bingo, number 35: Morbid (Word)**_

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love.**  
 **Alice**


	31. Chucked Inside

**Chucked Inside**

* * *

They were dead. Gone. Gone from the world. The last time he had seen them was a week ago. And poor Harry... he had been taken away from him. He could just hold him and kiss him one last time before he had to give him to Hagrid.

Sirius pushed himself further, if that was possible. His back was flush against the cell wall at Azkaban. The bastard Crouch had chucked him inside without giving him a proper trial. Just something, in which he was called, and the bloody man read out his verdict.

Life couldn't get more unfair.

But ah, it could.

A Dementor passed by and Sirius shuddered. He could see his friends lying on the floor, dead. But what hurt him most was James. His best friend and only brother was dead. Taken away from him.

The Dementor has passed away to haunt another convict. He could hear the woman's screams. Bloody creatures had to be the guards of Azkaban.

He laid down and closed his eyes. He felt so guilty, and the presence of the creature floating outside didn't help at all. He remembered confronting Peter, that asshole as he pretended to be remorseful.

Fuck that vile excuse for a friend.

All of a sudden, the memory of his father beating him with a belt appeared. It had happened when he had been 14. He had just hexed Regulus in the school, resulting in his 'brother' being in the hospital wing for a week. He screamed out loud. He could feel the whip of the belt hitting his back and his stomach. They couldn't have him corrupting their precious and only son left...

The Dementor passed away. But Sirius kept on screaming. He was ashamed at himself. How could he be so weak? He could feel another Dementor coming by soon.

He was going to try his damnedest to get out of that hell-hole.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! Just 318 words! I did it!**

 **Ahem.**

 _ **Written for Halloween Bingo, Number 92: Azkaban (Location)**_

 **Just had an idea to connect it with the last chapter.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Alice**


End file.
